Lucky Stars Otakus
by shamaj9901
Summary: Meet Kazuya. He's not only Japanese, but African American as well. This teenaged boy is an otaku who loves guitar and bands, but hates studying. He's never thought about girls, but his world is turned upside down when he meets Konata Izumi, a blue haired otaku that he meets at Gamers, Konatas favorite manga store. Maybe he can finally get a girlfriend and make a name for himself.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Kazuya

**SO AS A FIRST TIMER AT WRITING STORIES, MY FIRST FANFIC WAS A HUGE SUCCESS. THERE WERE VERY HELPFUL TIPS AND NOTHING BU POSITIVE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT. IT'S WAY DIFFERENT THAN THE STORY I'M WRITING NOW BECAUSE LIKE KONATA, I AM AN OTAKU AND I'M PROUD. I'LL READ, DRAW, WATCH, OR PLAY ANY TYPE OF ANIME AND MANGA AND GAMES. SO I JUST FINISHED THE ANIME LUCKY STAR AND THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO WRITE ANOTHER FANFIC. REVIEW MY WORK AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE OR DISLIKE ABOUT THE STORY. BTW, I NEED SOME PROOF READERS AND/OR REVIEWS SO I KNOW IF MY STORY INTERESTS YOU SO FAR. I'VE ONLY WRITEN ONE OTHER STORY AND WOULD LIKE TO PROGRESS FURTHER. THANKS AND ENJOY. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR ELEMENTS OF LUCKY STAR, OR ANY REAL LIFE ANIME AND MANGA IN THE STORY, NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS WRITEN BY BLACK VEIL BRIDES NOR DO I OWN FACEBOOK.**

CHAPTER 1: MEET KAZUYA

"_The ride took hours and hours, but I've finally arrived in the Satte-Shi Prefecture. I miss all of my friends already."_

Kazuya logs off of Facebook on his phone and continues to unpack. The first thing he reaches for is the box at the corner of his door, full of his most prized collection of manga and anime DVDs. He starts to place them all neatly on his wall sized book shelf and places them all in order.

"Honestly, I don't think anyone can be as big as an otaku as me."

Kazuyas eyes flicker around his new bedroom. It was an average teenage bedroom. Not too big, not too small, and very comfortable. Kazuya decides to take a break and grabs his electric guitar from its case by his bed. He plugs it up into the amp and adjusts it to his satisfactory, sits on his bed and starts to strum the beat to "_Unbroken by Black Veil Brides."_ During his playing he starts to sing to the tempo He's playing at.

"_Now you're adrift in a sea of lies  
A foolish Villain in an endless chapter  
The demons writhing behind your eyes  
A simple shadow we can fight together_

_I'll never walk away!  
Tear! Down! The walls that will surround  
Cry! Out! Above the burning sound  
Show! Me! How bleeding heart still pounds  
If we stand together, we will be unbroken_

_We carry forward into the nights  
The strength of innocence like childre-"_

Kazuyas mother shouts at him for being too loud. Kazuya sighs and places his guitar on his stand and pushes his amp to the top right side of his bed. Kazuya plops down on his bed and stares at the ceiling.

"Uh, they still haven't come in with my computer or my T.V. for that matter. I can't miss my anime and I haven't done any serious gaming in ever since I packed up two weeks ago. Listen to me, talking to myself again. I need a girlfriend."

Kazuya sits up and gets up to go to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror. It's not that he was unattractive; it's just that he didn't feel too confident in himself. For one thing, He was blackenese*  
(look for the note at the end of the chapter), tall for his age, around 5'9", 16 years of age, had short curly hair, and dark brown eyes. He wore all black with a pair of black direct sound headphones. Kazuya just wasn't too sure about himself. He'd never really had a girlfriend, or any friend for that matter, when he lived in the Okayama prefecture in Kurashiki. People in his school saw him as a gothic otaku who was way too into Black Veil Brides, manga, anime, and games. Kazuya had plenty of names tossed at him like shut in, loser, loner, ect. Truth is it never really bothered him. Kazuya headed back to his room and picked up his favorite manga, Dragon Ball Z. Kazuya sits on his bed and starts to read. He becomes so enthralled in his reading that he hardly noticed the two men come in with his compute and T.V. When he finished reading, Kazuya gets up and puts the book back on his shelf. He notices his flat screen T.V. and computer sitting in their rightful places on the desk and stand.

"Fuck yeah! Now I can start to game… Actually I should probably see if my sis needs some help."

Kazuya heads down the hall into his older sisters room. She was busy putting up posters of her favorite boy band, One Direction. (I do not hate the band; it is only part of the character) Kazuko was tall, 6'3", average bust size, had short brown hair, light blue eyes, light skinned (also blackenese), and wore lots of turtle neck sweaters that were all sorts of colors and designs. Kazuya could never figure out where she got them all.

"Yo Kazuko, need any help putting up those God awful posters?"

"Oh shut up you little turd, they are not awful. In fact they are ten times better looking than those clowns in your room."

"Aw come on sis you know I was just messing with ya. I don't hate the band, there music just doesn't appeal to me, or any guy for that matter."

"No duh! Anyway, you can help me unpack the rest of my stuff. Speaking of which, are you even finished unpacking?"

"Nah, I got bored. I just want today to end. It has too much work involved. You know me, I get bored easily."

"Yeah no doubt about that"

The two laugh and started to unpack Kazukos stuff. The two siblings get along very well. Ever since their father (who was African American) died, they have done their best to provide for the family in their own way. Kazuko, who is 21 and in college, lives with the family in order to help put bread on the table by working part time at pet shop, their mother Akemi, works as an accountant, and Kazuya was able to get a job as a paper boy a week before he moved, scheduled to start next week. Kazuko looks up from her unpacking and asks Kazuya a question.

"So what high school are you going too?"

"Ryoo High I think. I start tomorrow. When do you go back to college?"

"Two days."

Just then, Akemi shouts for Kazuya.

"Kazuyaaa, can you come and help me for a second? It's very important!"

Kazuya looks at his sister.

"You ganna be ok without me?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, just go help mom."

Kazuya heads down the stairs and enters the kitchen where his mom was standing on a chair dusting the top of the cabinet. His mom looked very different from him or his sister. Kazuyas mom had the recessive trait for long dark green hair show up and had brown eyes like her son. She wasn't tall, shorter than Kazuya in fact, around 5'6", and was a bit clumsy. She was Japanese and always had her apron on no matter what she was doing or where she was going.

"Jeez mom we just moved in and you're already cleaning? How do you do it?"

"Oh hush you. Can grab some pots and pans for me so I can start dinner soon?"

"You know Kazuko can cook while you unpack."

"No, no it's fine, I can cook."

Kazuya sighs and grabs some pans and pots from the under cabinets and sets them on the stove.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Not right now, you can finish unpacking if you want. And don't forget, you start school tomorrow."

Kazuya grumbled at the thought of school and headed upstairs. He plopped down on his bed and started to finish his song.

"_We carry forward into the nights  
The strength of innocence like children's laughter  
An army standing for what is rights  
We'll fall like angels if we lose what ma-"_

His mom shouts back at him to stop the noise.

"What's the point in buying me a guitar if I can't even play it? Oh well."

Kazuya hooks up his PS2 to his T.V. and starts to play his favorite game, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**I HAD LOTS OF FUN WRITING OUT THIS CHAPTER. NOW FOR THE NOTES. NO RACISM INTENDED BUT BLACKENESE IS A TERM THAT I USE TO DESCRIBE AFRICAN AMERICAN MIXED WITH JAPANESE. TRUE STORY, MY BEST FRIEND IS BLACKENESE. HIS DAD IS AFRICAN AMERICAN AND HIS MOM IS JAPANESE. I'M ONLY AFRICAN AMERICAN, BUT I FEEL LIKE I BELONG IN JAPAN, I WISH TO LIVE THERE SOME DAY. THE CHARACTERS SO FAR ARE OC'S THAT I'VE MADE FOR THE STORY. KAZUYA IS BASED OFF OF ME. ALTHOUGH I DON'T PLAY GUITAR, I WISH TO LEARN, I LOVE BLACK VEIL BRIDES, AND I WEAR ALL BLACK MOST OF THE TIME (ALTHOUGH I AM NOT GOTH I HAVE BEEN CALLED THAT MANY TIMES). IF I HAVE OFFENDED ANYONE USING THE TERM BLACKENESE, LET ME KNOW AND I WILL FIX IT. MY DEEPEST APPOLOGIES TO WHOM EVER I'VE OFFENDED. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER.**


	2. Chapter 2: Time To Start School

**I JUST HAD TOO MUCH FUN MAKING THE FIRST CHAPTER THAT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. I JUST HAD TO MAKE THE SECOND CHAPTER ASAP. I'VE DECIDED NOT TO USE THE TERM BLACKENESE FOR THE REST OF THE STORY AS IT MAY BE OFFENSIVE TO READERS. I HAVEN'T RECIVED ANY OMPLAINTS ABOUT IT IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER BUT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE FEELS OFFENDED BY MY CHOICE OF WORDS. THANKS EVERYONE. ENJOY IF YOU'VE BEEN READING THIS FAR.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR ELEMENTS IN LUCKY STAR, NOR DO I OWN THE BAND BLACK VEIL BRIDES OR ANY OF THEIR SONGS. NOR DO I OWN ANY REAL LIFE MANGA, ANIME, OR GAME. **

CHAPTER 2: TIME TO START SCHOOL

Kazuyas digital alarm clock goes off. The time read 6:00. Kazuya presses the button to turn off the awful sound coming from his clock.

"Uhh, five more minutes and then I'll get up."

Kazuya rolls over and goes back to sleep. He opens his eyes and looks at the clock. 7:20. Kazuyas eyes shoot open like a rocket. He had to be in school in 10 minutes. He leaps out of bed and throws on his favorite outfit, a black T-shirt with Black Veil Brides on the front, black denim jeans that weren't too skinny and not too baggy and black Converse shoes. And he couldn't forget about his signature direct sound headphones. Forgetting completely about the boy's school uniform, Kazuya grabs his bag and bolts, down the stairs into the kitchen where his mom and sister were enjoying breakfast. Kazuya grabs a slice of toast and drinks a small glass of orange juice.

"Morning, can't talk, gatta go or I'll be late, don't worry about driving it'll be quicker if I take my bike, love you 'bye."

The door slams shut and Kazuko looks out the window to see Kazuya dash off for school.

"Do you think we should call him and tell him he's forgetting his lunch and school uniform mom?"

"He'll be back in 3, 2, and 1."

The door swings open and Kazuya bolts upstairs. Seconds later he's in his uniform. He grabs his lunch off of the counter and runs out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Akemi looked at her daughter and smiled.

"See, I told you so."

The two giggled and finished breakfast.

At Ryoo High school, Kazuya was waiting by the principal's office. The said person steps out and scolds Kazuya for being late. The principal walks him to his new class. He knocks on the door and asks for the teacher. A woman steps out. She was a bit taller than Kazuya, had very long blonde that was held by a purple ribbon at her neck, had grass green eyes, and had what Kazuya liked to call the dogs tooth (the single small sharp tooth you see in anime or manga). Red pants and a white button up shirt complete with a red tie. She had a lax kind of personality.

"Well hi there! My name is Nanako Kuroi. Of course you'll be calling me Ms. Kuroi. I'm your World History teacher and your homeroom teacher. I expect the best from you…"

Kazuya bows at his teacher.

"Kazuya Isamu. It's nice to meet you Ms. Kuroi."

Ms. Kuroi looks at the principal.

"Wow, isn't he a polite little man. Well I'll take it from here. C'mon Mr. Isamu; I'll introduce you to your new classmates."

Ms. Kuroi leads Kazuya to the front of the class and shouts at the class to settle down.

"Class we have a new student today. This is Kazuya Isamu. Please be on your best behavior and set a good example for him. 'Because if you don't, I'll stick your butt in detention for the next week."

Kazuya bows and introduces himself to the class and takes a seat behind a blue haired girl, suggested by his teacher. Kazuya found it hard to concentrate in class. All he wanted to think about was his manga, anime, games, and guitar. He started to think about his guitar sitting there on its stand, all alone.

"_Damn it, it's only first period and I'm already slacking off. I promised mom that I'd do my best on the first day. Ohh, but it's so boring here. I just wish class would end already!"_

While Kazuya was thinking to himself, the bell rang. Kazuya looked up in shock as everyone got up to leave. He did the same and headed to his next class. Throughout the rest of the day, Kazuya couldn't do anything but slack off. It was now lunch time and Kazuya sat at his table alone. He looked around the room and saw everyone enjoying a group conversation, especially a group of four girls. Over to said girls, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Konata were enjoying their conversation. Kagami mentioned something that stunk.

"…It was so stinky that time. It's never smelt that bad before."

The girls giggled and kept enjoying lunch. Konata perked up and asked her usual random question.

"Hey, why is your foot asleep when you wake up sometimes?"

Miyuki answered in her usual walking encyclopedia way.

"The feeling you are referring to is a when you roll over onto a limb and cut off circulation in your veins and arteries. Your limb starts to tingle and feel numb because there is not enough blood or oxygen in it. Once you resume circulation in the limb, the tingling goes away."

Konata looks at Miyuki.

"You're so smart and cute yet so clumsy. It's not fair I tell you, not fair at all."

Kagami looks at Konata and snickers.

"What's the matter Konata? Jealous much?"

"No! But you should be, I mean you're so cold that guys are afraid of you."

"Shut it you!"

Kagamis sister giggles.

"C'mon Kon-chan be nice. You too sis."

The group laughs and then ends their lunch. Back to Kazuya, he finishes up his lunch and then heads to his next class. Again throughout the day concentrating has been a challenge for him. Back home, Kazuya lays his bag down and changes out of his super uncomfortable uniform and into his signature outfit, complete with his MP3 and direct sound headphones around his neck.

"Jeez, talk about chaffing. I can't believe that something that itchy exists. Mom and Kazuko are still at work. The house is mine for now."

Kazuya hears a gurgling sound in his stomach.

"That's my queue to raid the fridge."

Kazuya heads down into the kitchen and starts to graze through the fridge. When he closes the door, he finds a note on it.

_Kazuya and Kazuko_

_I will be working late tonight. There is dinner in the oven. Heat it up for yourselves and behave while I'm gone._

_P.S. Kazuko I passed a manga shop on my way home for lunch. It's a place called Gamers and is only a 20 minute bike ride there. I think you might like it._

_Love, Mom_

"Aww c'mon mom we're not little kids anymore, of course we'll behave. This book store sounds interesting though…. Kazuko isn't back yet; maybe I'll check it out."

Kazuya heads out of the door and down to Gamers. When he gets there, he almost tears up. It was the most beautiful thing he'd had seen in his life. Overwhelmed by the beauty, Kazuya jumps for joy and starts to eagerly browse the shelves and bins for manga.

"Oh…My…God….. They have the latest issue of Dragon Ball Z! I'm home!"

Kazuya picks it up and starts to admire the cover. Not paying attention, he runs into another customer. They both hit the floor, clutching their heads. Kazuya looks up and apologizes.

"Ow, sorry about that. I got so wrapped up in this manga."

"Oh don't worry about it. I made that same mistake my first time here. Hey, aren't you that new kid at Ryoo High?"

Kazuya looks at the girl standing in front of him. It was that blue haired girl in his class. Kazuya stood up and to his surprised, saw that she was much shorter than him, about 4'8". She had on her winter uniform, had long blue hair, green eyes, a beauty mark under left eye, and a cat like smile on her face.

"Hi, my name is Konata Izumi."

"I'm Kazuya Isamu. I just moved here."

Once Kazuya got a good look at the girl he was talking to, he started to get butter flies in his stomach. She was actually pretty cute. Kazuya started to blush. He turned his head so Konata wouldn't see. Konata simply leaned forward to see his face.

"Hey what's wrong?"

When Kazuya looked up, Konata started to blush as well. This boy was tall; dark skinned (although he looked Japanese), wore a gothic kind of clothing, and had short curly hair with brown eyes and no distinguishable features other than the headphones around his neck. But, he was actually cute to her amazement. He started a conversation with her.

"Hey, is that the new issue of Naruto? I didn't even know it was out yet."

"Oh yeah it is. I subscribed to the stores website so I know when new manga comes in. Is that the newest Issue of Dragon Ball Z? I love that manga!"

Kazuya looked down at the floor and picked up his book.

"Yeah it is. I'm a little upset though. I only have enough money for one book until I get paid for my paper rout."

Kazuyas eyes widen. His paper rout job starts today, right after school. How could he forget?

"Hey I gatta go, I have to start work. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Oh sure, maybe we can trade exchange manga when we're done with it. I'll see you in school tomorrow K."

Konata walks off in search of another manga. Kazuya pays for his book and puts it in his bag. He dashes out of the store and hops on his bike. When he arrives for work he gets scolded for being late.

"_Twice in one day huh? Oh well._

Kazuya hops on his bike and starts his paper rout.

When he returns home, Kazuko was sitting at the table, enjoying dinner.

"Hey where have you been?"

"Work. Oh and I went to this really cool book store called Gamers. It was like Heaven. I was late to work though."

"Glad you had fun."

Kazuko starts to giggle.

"What's so funny? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?"

"Oh no. Just something I saw a few hours ago."

"What? What did you see?"

Kazuko puckers her lips and make a kissing sound. The pet shop she works at is right in front of Gamers and she saw the whole thing on her way home.

"Ah c'mon sis not cool. Lay off will ya? And you'd better not tell mom!"

"Tell me what?"

Kazuyas mother was walking into the door when she overheard the conversation.

"Kazuya has a girlfriend."

Kazuya looks over at his sister with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ooh really? Is she cute? What's her name? Can I meet her?"

Kazuya turns tomato red. He tries to speak clearly but stammers instead.

"S-She's not m-my girlfriend. She's someone I know from school."

Kazuko jumps in.

"I'll bet you wish she was your girlfriend though."

She and her mother start to giggle as they tease Kazuya for a bit. When everything settled down, they all explained there day.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**WELL THIS WAS QUITE LENGTHY BUT IT WAS JUST TOO HARD TO STOP TYPING WHEN THE IDEAS JUST STARTED TO FLOW OUT OF ME. I HOPE I DIDN'T BORE ANY OF YOU WITH THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT WAS WAY LONG. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS. THANK YOU.**


	3. Chapter 3:A Trip To The Beach

**S I'VE GOTTEN SOME REVIEWS THAT PUT ME ON THE RIGHT TRACK. ALONG WITH SOME SUGGESTIONS, I'LL BE SURE TO SATISFY YOUR NEEDS AND EXPECTATIONS. THANKS FOR BEARING WITH ME.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY REAL LIFE MANGA, ANIME, GAME, OR LUCKY STAR, OR BLACK VEIL BRIDES, BLAH BLAH BLAH. LET'S JUST GET STARTED. ENJOY**

CHAPTER THREE: TAKING A TRIP.

Kazuya was helping his mother pack food into the picnic basket, while Kazuko was getting everything into the car. Kazuya was looking out of the window, his mind a long way from home. His mother had noticed and chimed in.

"What's the matter Kazuya? Oh are you thinking about your girlfriend? Don't worry, you'll see her when the weekends over. I just don't understand why I can't meet her."

"That's because she's not my girlfriend mom."

And of course it goes in one ear and out the other. As the family was all set to leave, Kazuya remembered to bring his guitar and a portable amplifier he got only when he was going on a trip and wanted to jam. The family headed out and set off for the beach. When they arrived it was hardly crowded at all, just nice and quiet. Kazuya helped his mother and sister unload everything they needed for the beach. When he was finished, he sat in the trunk of his mothers van with the door open, his guitar plugged up to his amp. Kazuya started to strum the music of "Nobody's Hero by Black Veil Brides." Soon he started to sing the words as well.

"_I'll die fighting,  
Inside me there's a fire that burns  
(whoa)  
My life begins  
And ends without the faith that we learn  
(whoa)_

Save me from the darkest places  
Save me from myself

I'm a loaded gun  
An only son  
But I'm nobody's hero  
I've come undone  
I'm on the run  
Yeah, I'm nobody's hero  
Nobody's hero

To heal, your scars  
I will give you everything I can  
(whoa)  
This war, of hearts  
We will rise again and take a stand  
(whoa)

I can't lead you to salvation  
Yet I am just a man

I'm a loaded gun,  
An only son,  
But I'm nobody's hero  
I've come undone  
I'm on the run  
Yeah, I'm nobody's hero  
Nobody's hero

(nobody's hero)

This martyrs cross gets too heavy to exist  
(whoa)  
And we feel the loss of the lives  
I left to risk

(C'mon)

I'm a loaded gun  
An only son  
But I'm nobody's hero  
I've come undone  
I'm on the run  
Yeah, I'm nobody's hero  
Nobody's hero

I'm a loaded gun  
An only son  
But I'm nobody's hero  
I've come undone  
I'm on the run  
Yeah, I'm nobody's hero  
Nobody's hero

(nobody's hero)  
Nobody's hero"

While Kazuya was jamming, he didn't notice a certain someone and her friends approach him. Konata looked at Kazuya, interested by the words he was singing. Kazuya was shocked to see her standing there watching him play.

"Whoa! How long have you been standing there?"

Konata smiles and replies.

"Ever since you started to sing 'I'll die fighting'. I didn't know you play guitar. You're pretty good at it."

"Oh, thanks. I've been playing for about year now. Ever since I've gotten this thing for my birthday, I've been playing whenever I'm not reading manga or gaming or watching anime. So basically I only play when I'm not being an otaku."

Konata giggled and pointed to her friends.

"I'd like you to meet my friends. Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki."

Kazuya looks at the referred people and sizes them up. Kagami has purple hair with long pig tails, tied up with purple ribbons. She has blue eyes, and is about Kazuyas height. Her sister Tsukasa had short purple hair with a yellow ribbon tied at the top. She also had blue eyes and was about the same height as Kazuya. Miyuki was tall. She had pink hair, purple eyes with glasses. She was pretty tall for her age, about 5'10". She had a pretty nice bust size for her age. Kazuya stands and introduces himself.

"Hi, my name is Kazuya Isamu. It's nice to meet you all."

Kagami looks at the guitar and asks Kazuya a question.

"What song were you just playing? It sounded pretty intense."

"Oh I was playing 'Nobody's hero by Black Veil Brides'. I really enjoy their music."

Tsukasa looks at Miyuki.

"I don't think I know that band. Do you know anything about them Miykiu-chan?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. I'm not really that into bands like that. It's a little embarrassing that I'm not up to date with the teenage culture."

Kazuya looks up at Miyuki and smiles.

"Oh don't worry about it. Black Veil Brides is an American band. I got into them when my family took a trip to North America three years ago. I've been hooked ever since."

Kazuya got along with the girls just fine. Soon he became quite knowledgeable about them and became a friend to them all. At that moment, Kazuko walked over to Kazuya and sat down next to him.

"Hey little bro, mom said to make sure you get some exercise while you're out here."

"I am. I'm exercising my fingers. Oh Kazuko, these are my friends, Kagami and Tsukasa Hiiragi, Miyuki Takara, and Konata Izumi."

Kazuko becomes wide eyed and surprised. She leaps up and examines all four girls. She stops on Miyuki.

"Oh this is your girlfriend isn't it? I mean she's got a nice figure for her age."

Kazuya goes red along with Miyuki. He quietly shakes his head. Then Kazuko stops on Tsukasa and Kagami.

"Then it's got to be one of these two. They have such pretty hair."

Kazuko turns around and talks to Kagami.

"How do you get your hair so nice like that?"

"Huh? Oh it's always been like that. I guess it just comes naturally."

Kazuko whispers over to Kazuya.

"Yep she's a keeper."

"Damn it Kazuko, you're embarrassing me."

"That's what a big sister does my young apprentice. All right if it's not them then it's got to be this one. She still pretty short though. She looks like she's still in grade school."

Kazuya leaps up and starts to chase her sister around. Konata and her friends couldn't help but laugh. Tsukasa stops giggling for a second.

"So where did you meet this guy again Konata-Chan?"

"Oh we met at Gamers when we ran into one another. It was kind of like this situation I was in when I was playing this dating sim."

Kagami looks over at Konata.

"Is there anything you can't relate your games to?"

When Kazuya returned, he came back all sweaty from chasing his sister. Then his mother came to visit him.

"Hey Kazuya I just wanted to see how you were doing. Oh, which one of these fine young ladies is your girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

The girls bow to Kazuyas mom and Kazuya one again objects that he doesn't have a girlfriend. After the moment died down, Kazuya joined his new friends in the water. After all it was a pretty hot day. Kazuya laid back and let the waves hold him up as he floated on top of the water. Little did he know that an unexpected surprise was waiting for him underneath the water. Two hands pooped up out of the water and grabbed Kazuyas stomach. The hands belonged to Konata, who was playing a prank on Kazuya. When he recovered from his panic, he looked at Konata who was laughing and had a contented smile on her face. Kazuya smirked and splashed some water into his attackers face. The two then started a water fight, all while Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were talking further away.

"You'd think they were dating, the way they act around each other. Right Kagami?"

"They may as well be. They both have a lot in common with each other. They're both otakus for one thing and they both have a childish nature."

"That reminds me, Miyuki-Chan, do you think that Kazuya-san might be, you know, Goth?"

"Well it's hard to say for sure. For one thing we don't really know his official clothing style and we don't know if he is into any gothic culture that could influence him. However I shall look into this band he likes in order to determine if that could be factor to determine if he's Goth or not."

Kagami opens one eye and looks over at Konata. She looked so happy with Kazuya. She didn't want to do anything that might disturb that.

"I think its best we leave the situation alone for now."

The two girls nod and continue to relax. When the group got back up on the beach, Kazuya was talking with Konata.

"I finished that manga if you still want read it. It's super good so I know you'll enjoy it."

"Oh thanks, I finished mine too so you can read it now. Hey, do you play Battle Room 6 (not an actual game as far as I know)?"

"Yeah, I was up all night trying to get this really rare item from a Shadow Serpent but it keeps killing me. I don't know what weapon to use."

Konata giggles.

"You have to use a wizard that is level 50 or higher and use Light Revolver. It does critical damage to any shadow monster."

Kazuya laughs and looks up at the clouds.

"Well I've never thought about it that way. I guess I'm still a newbie at that game. But one for thing is for sure; I'm going to have to find a wizard strong enough kill the damn thing."

"Aha! I've caught you red handed Konata! Flirting with guys that are too old for you!"

Kazuya turns around and looks at the woman behind him. She had short dark emerald hair and had glasses on her face. Her eyes were a light brown or hazily color. She had a smile similar to Konatas.

"Oh, Kazuya-kun, this is my cousin Yui Narumi."

Kazuya gets up and bows.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"What brings you here Yui-San?"

"I couldn't help but notice my little cousin over here with her boyfriend so I decided to do some investigating."

Konata blushed at the boyfriend part of Yuis rant. Yui looks closely at Kazuya, inspecting him as if he had something to hide.

"So, what makes my cousin so attractive to you huh? And answer truthfully because I'm a cop.!"

"W-What!? I-I-I…"

"Oh leave him alone Yui-San, He'll answer you later."

"Ok, but don't get any funny ideas. I've got my eye on you."

Yui walks away, leaving the two alone for now.

"Wow your cousin sure seems a bit over protective."

"Yeah she's like my older sister. I guess you could say we are sisters 'cause we're so close."

The two laugh and stare out into the ocean.

Kazuya gets a thought in his head.

"_Best…day…ever."_

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I'M NOT REALLY SURE IF IT WAS HUMOROUS OR NOT BUT I HOPE I GOT SOME LAUGHS OUT OF YOU. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT BY READING UP TO THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE TO HEAR FROM SOME READERS ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE CHAPTER. I'LL BE BACK WITH CHAPTER 4 REAL SOON.**


	4. Chapter 4: To Date or Not to Date

**SO I'M BECOMING VERY 'SETTLED IN' HERE ON . I HAVE TO SAY, I COULDN'T SEE MYSELF WRITING STORIES THAT PEOPLE COULD ENJOY A YEAR AGO, BUT NOW I CAN PROUDLY SAY THAT I'VE GROWN INTO A FINE WRITER AND AM PLEASED TO BE AN AUTHOR ON THIS SITE. ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE KNOW HOW THIS GOES; I DON'T OWN ANYANIME, MANGA, GAME, BAND, OR ANY REAL LIFE ELEMENTS OR LUCKY STAR, YADA, YADA, YADA.**

CHAPTER 4: TO DATE OR NOT TO DATE.

Kazuya was in his room, reading a 'One Piece' manga. His phone started to ring and he answered to Konatas voice.

*Hey, wanna hang out?*

"Oh man I'd like to, but I'm really busy today."

*Doing what? It's Sunday and I'm bored. C'mon please?*

"But we just went to the beach yesterday."

*PLEASE?*

Kazuya sighed before giving in.

"Alright fine. We'll meet at Gamers alright. Wait, should we invite the rest of the gang?"

*Nah I was hoping it would just be you and me today. I'll see you there.*

*CLICK*

Kazuya got up and dressed in his usual style of clothing. A Black Veil Bride T-shirt, black denim jeans, black Converse, and his signature direct sound headphones. When he headed down the stairs, he was greeted by his sister, Kazuko.

"Headed out to see your girlfriend?"

"She's not my- oh forget it. I'm just going out to chill for a while with a friend."

"And is this 'friend' a girl?"

"*sigh* yes, she is."

"Then I rest my case, she's your girlfriend."

Kazuya heads out the door and down to Gamers. On his way there he was thinking about his life in his new home. He's been here for a month now and has already made great friends, especially with Konata. He felt so relieved that there was someone who he could share his interests in manga and anime and games with. He's even made a classroom friend with Shiraishi Minoru, a boy who was an assistant for some girl on a T.V show. Lucky Channel was it? When he arrives at Gamers, Kazuya finds Konata by the 'newly released' section of the store. She was dressed in a grey shirt that had a printing of the word 'panda' on it, and wore blue denim jeans and regular sneakers.

"Hey Konata-Chan, been waiting long?"

"Oh not at all. I was just looking through the manga to see if there was anything I liked."

"Well then, let's go."

The two walked out of the store and started their day. They visited many stores, mainly game stores and arcades. They visited many manga stores to find manga that wasn't at Gamers. The two at one point stopped at a park and talked for a bit. Konata and Kazuya were sitting on a bench, staring into an open field amongst the trees.

"Hey Kazuya-Kun, what was it like before you came to the Satte-Shi Prefecture?"

"Well, I was pretty lonely. I mean, everyone saw me as an otaku shut in. I had no friends. Not even girls would want anything to do with me. I was all alone. People called me names, shoved me in lockers, and chased me home, anything that involved hurting me."

"Oh I'm sorry. It must've been hard for you."

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how happy I was to find out we were moving. I packed my things a month before we were even going to leave. I was excited to be able to start fresh and maybe make some friends. I'm glad I was able to do so. And it's all thanks to you and everyone else."

Kazuya smiled and looked at the trees. Konata looked at Kazuya, a smile on her face from the heartfelt words. An idea popped into her head.

"Hey, let's go see a movie. I'd like to see a scary one. How about 'The Ghouls of Lake Yamanaka." (Actual Lake, not an actual movie as far as I know )

Kazuya looked shocked. He looked down at Konata. He was a bit puzzled as to why she wanted to see a scary movie at a time like this.

"Why the sudden urge to see a movie?"

"Well you said you've never talked to girl's right? So I'll bet that means you've never been on a date."

Kazuya grew wide eyed.

"A date!?"

"Yeah, but you have to ask me first."

Kazuya slowly started to ease into Konatas plan. There actually was a girl he'd wanted to ask out on a date, he'd just never worked up the courage or even knew how to do so. Kazuya stands up and looks Konata in the eyes.

"Konata-Chan, would you like to go see a movie with me?"

Konata smiled and giggled.

"I'd love to go. What movie should we see?"

Kazuya chuckled.

"How about 'The Ghouls of Lake Yamanaka?"

"Sounds like fun."

Kazuya helps Konata up from the bench and the two head off to the movies. When they arrived, Kazuya bought the tickets for his "date" and they headed inside. The two took their seats as the movie started. At first they weren't very scared, but as the movie progressed, they were horrified. Konata even clenched Kazuyas arm and hid her face in his shoulder. Kazuya tried to calm her down a bit (even though he was pretty scared himself), and it worked for a while, until the horror started again. Then it was back to the routine. When the movie ended, Konata and Kazuya stumbled out of the theater. Konata was so startled when Kazuya tapped her shoulder; she punched him in the stomach.

"Oh sorry Kazuya-Kun. Maybe we should've seen a different movie."

Kazuya laughed weakly as he was still clutching his stomach.

"It's alright. But it's pretty dark out. The ghouls could try to snatch you up."

Kazuya raised his hands and wiggled his fingers in a ghostly manner. Konata giggled a bit at Kazuyas poor attempt to scare her even more.

"Here, let me walk you home Konata-Chan, just in case you get scared."

"Oh please, only at the movies."

On the way to Konatas house the two enjoyed their conversation.

"…I'm telling you Konata-Kun. If you save the game and shut it off while following those steps, you can duplicate your Pokémon and any item its holding." (A real Pokémon Emerald glitch)

"Nuh-uh, I'll bet you're lying."

"Alright I'll prove it tomorrow then."

The two shared a laugh. When they reached the front door, Kazuya turned to face Konata. She was blushing and fidgeting her fingers.

"Um- I know it wasn't a real date but, I had a really nice time Kazuya-Kun. Now that you have experience with asking a girl out on a date you'll have no trouble finding a real one."

Kazuya smiled. He noticed Konatas sad face at her last sentence and gave her a warm, welcoming look.

"But wasn't our date as real as any other one Konata-Chan? I mean I did ask you to go to the movies with me."

Konata looked up at Kazuya. He had a smile on his face. She almost let a tear of joy fall from her eye. The two otakus looked into each other's eyes and drew closer and closer towards each other. Just as they were about to kiss, Konatas door swung wide open. The two separated faster than he seed of light, afraid that whoever the interrupter was didn't see what was about to happen. It was Konatas dad.

"My little cutie pie, I was so worried about you. Where have you been?"

Sōjirō looked at Kazuya with a confused look on his face. He leaned over to his daughter and whispered something to her.

"Hey, who's this guy? And why is he dressed like that?"

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Kazuya."

Kazuya bowed politely to Sōjirō while blushing that Konata said that he was her boyfriend.

"It's an honor to meat you -Sama. My name is Kazuya Isamu."

Sōjirō eyes Kazuya over for a bit, almost in the same way Konatas cousin did at the beach.

"Hmm, what makes you so attracted to my daughter?"

"Dad, not this again, Yui-san asked the same thing when we went to the beach yesterday."

"Hmm, I don't know about this. I'll have to meet you officially, but not now. Until then I've got my eye on you."

"_That's the same thing Konatas cousin said to me." _

Sōjirō turns back into the house. Konata turns to Kazuya and quickly kisses him on the lips. It wasn't an official first kiss, but that quick moment was enough. Konata waved to Kazuya and closed the door. As Kazuya walks home he starts thinking to himself.

"_Well I can see where Konata gets her personality from. And Konata said I was her boyfriend. I guess that makes her my girlfriend. I know for sure that I'll get teased for this when I get home if I bother to even tell the family about our date, but I'll probably get them to shut up for a while."_

When Kazuya gets home, Kazuko and Akemi where sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Oh hi sweetie. You were out so long we had to eat without you. I could fix you a plate if you'd like."

"Nah that's alright mom I ate while I was out."

Kazuko perked up.

"Oh really? Where did you go?"

"Oh Konata and I just went to a fast food restaurant."

Kazuya slapped his hand over his mouth before he could say anything else. Kazuko and Akemi grew wide eyed.

"I knew it, she is your girlfriend! Kazuyas got a girlfriend, Kazuyas got a girlfriend!'

"Oh Kazuya, when do I get to meet her?"

"You met her yesterday mom."

"I mean officially meet her."

Kazuya sighed in exhaustion and said good night to hi mom and sister. When he got up to his room, he turned his T.V. on and started to watch an anime marathon. Kazuya soon dozed off on the floor.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER MORE ROMANTIC THAN HUMOROUS, BUT I ALSO TRIED TO KEEP IT FROM BEING TOO ROMANTIC. AFTER ALL, LUCKY STAR IS A FUNNY SHOW, SO I WANTED TO KEEP THE CHARACTERS IN THEIR ELEMENT AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND I'LL ANSWER TO ANY QUESTION OR CONCERN YOU HAVE. CHAPTER FIVE WILL BE OUT SOON.**


	5. Chapter 5:Sports Competition and a Bully

**CHAPTER 5 IS HERE LADIES AND GENTALMEN. I'M GETTING MORE AND MORE VIEWS AND REIVIEWS WITH THIS STORY. I'VE EVEN GOT SOME FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES COMING IN. SO I'D LKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS READ, FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, AND REVIEWED MY STORY. YOU'VE ALL BEEN A BIG HELP AND HAVE MOTIVATED ME TO BRING OUT THE BEST OF EACH CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE ALL KNOW THAT THERE IS ABSOLUTELY 0% CHANCE THAT I OWN ANY OF THE REAL LIFE ELEMENTS OR THE SHOW AND MANGA OF LUCKY STAR. **

CHAPTER 5: THE SPORTS COMPETITION AND A BULLY

Kazuya was in the middle of gym class, playing dodge ball. He dodged each ball with ease. He looked over to his friend Shiraishi, who seemed to be having a bit of trouble.

"You doing ok over there bro? You look like you're having trouble."

"Tell me about it! Look at you, you don't even have to look and you're dodging those things, no sweat."

Kazuya suddenly dashed in front of Shiraishi, catching the ball that was headed right for his friends face. Kazuya looked up to see three boys snickering at them. One of them was pointing at Kazuya and saying 'aim for that kid'. The three boys all hurled dodge balls at Kazuya. He simply dodged each one. Kazuya aimed the dodge ball in his hand, and hurled it at one of the boys, hitting him in the shoulder. This continued until each boy was out of the game. When the whistle blew, gym ended. Konata, Miyuki, and Tsukasa rushed over to Kazuya and Shiraishi. Tsukasa was jumping up and down in excitement.

"That was amazing Kazuya-Kun! I never knew you were so good at dodge ball!"

"Well I was always a target back at my old school so I had to learn how to play or I'd get hurt… a lot."

Miyuki looked at Kazuya, curiosity on her face.

"Why were you always targets at your old school…? Oh, please forgive me. I didn't mean to sound so rude."

"Ha-ha, no it's alright. Anyway, I was picked on a lot at my old school 'because everyone saw me as a Goth otaku. But it's all good now because not a lot of people seem to care here."

Konata had her usual cat like grin on her face.

"You may be good at dodge ball but I'll bet you can't beat me at any sport."

Kazuya had an annoyed look on his face. Ever since the two otakus started dating, Konata has taken up the custom to annoy Kazuya the same way she did with Kagami. Kazuya thought it was cute but he always had a comeback ready for her. He even had his own nick name for her.

"I'll take that bet short stack. I could beat you at any sport we played."

"Oh yeah? Well how about this then, loser has to buy the winner the game, manga, or anime DVD collection of their choice for a whole month."

Kazuya thought about the conditions for a bit. He then shook his girl friend's hand, sealing the deal. After school, Kazuya and Konata were at the park, playing on a basket ball court. Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Shiraishi all stood on the side, watching the one-on-one game, the score 4-4, next point wins the game. Konata dashed past Kazuya, aiming for a layup. Kazuya however, appeared in front of her, his hand ready to block her shot. Konata fakes Kazuya and shoots the ball. A clean shot. Konata smiles her cat like smile at her boy friend.

"Had enough yet? You can quit now while there's still time."

"Are you kidding? I'm not done. Not by a long shot."

The next event was a foot race. The two would race from the school to Gamers. Kagami would signify for the race to begin. Konata and Kazuya took their starting positions.

"On your mark…get set…this is pointless and stupid…GO!"

The two dashed from the starting position and headed for their destination. Konata seemed to be ahead of Kazuya by a wide margin. And he didn't seem to be catching up to her. Konata looks behind her, only to see Kazuya taking it easy and lagging way behind her. When she whirled around, that was when Kazuya made his move. With a gleam in his eye, Kazuya goes straight into a sprint. Within seconds, he passes Konata, who had a shocked look on her face. As he passed her, he winked and blew her a kiss.

"How's the view from back there? Hope you're hungry because you're about to have a full course meal of my dust!"

Kazuya sprints even faster, pulling away from Konata. When he reaches Gamers, Kazuya comes screeching to a stop, waiting ten minutes for Konata to arrive. When she does, Konata is out of breath and sweaty.

"Hey there sweaty, are you ready to quit yet? I'll save you the trouble and let you know in advance what I want."

"Zip it. We still have one more event left."

Kazuya and Konata were at the arcade, ready for the last event. Miyuki and Tsukasa were cheering them on to do their best, but Kagami was objecting with her usual remarks.

"Playing video games isn't a sport. Whatever, I guess it would be to most geeks."

Konata turns around with her smile on her face.

"Poor Kagami still doesn't fully understand the ways of the otaku."

"No I don't, nor do I ever want to. Can we just hurry this up please?"

The two otakus take their positions at a two player arcade game known as 'Max Damage' (not real as far as I know). They chose their character and play three rounds. The one to win two out of three would be the winner of the whole competition. The first round was relatively short, with Konata punching in button combinations with ease. Kazuya seemed to be having a bit of trouble countering her attacks. The second round however, ended much differently. Kazuya simply scouted Konatas abilities in the first round and used them to his advantage in the second, making him the winner. The third round was the most challenging for both of the otakus. They both knew each other's abilities and strengths. It seemed like the game would last forever. Button combinations after button combinations, dodging after dodging, blocking after blocking, until finally, Kazuya dropped his guard, leaving him wide open for Konatas assault. After that, it was a quick victory for the blue haired otaku. With a grin of satisfactory on her face, Konata turns to Kazuya who was blushing furiously.

"Alright then, I have a list here for what I want. And it's going to cost you a lot of Yen so get ready to pay up."

"Alright, alright, we'll swing by Gamers tomorrow and I'll buy you whatever you want."

"Oh no, we're going today. I have to max out this golden opportunity. I mean, it's not every day a girl's boyfriend takes her out shopping right?"

Kazuya and Konata say good bye to their friends and exit the arcade. Kazuya sighs as Konata pulls him by the arm in the direction of Gamers. When they get there, Konata starts to skip to the 'newly released' section of the store. Kazuya watches as she tries to pick out a manga. She looked so happy. The last time he'd seen her as happy as this was the time they were at the beach. Kazuya smiled at the fact that he was able to have met Konata; she was the girl for him. Konata chose a couple of newly released manga in the 'Bleach' series and Kazuya took her to the cashier to pay for her books. The two exited the store and sat down on a wall, enjoying each other's company.

"Man it's been forever since I've been to Gamers. They've updated their stock tenfold. Thanks for buying me the manga Kazuya-Kun."

"Aw it was nothing really. You won the bet and I had to do something special for you."

"Yeah, but don't forget, you have a whole month of this to come. I know you don't get paid until Friday every week so I won't bug you that much."

The two giggled and started to read the manga that Konata had received. When they finished, Kazuya helped Konata off of the ground and he walked her home.

"Wait its only 5:30. I don't want to go home yet. Let's stay out some more. Please Kazuya-Kun?"

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to stay out a bit longer. Shall we go to the park?"

"Sounds good to me."

"The couple headed to the park and sat on the same bench from their first date. They talked for a bit about their families and about manga and anime and games. Then, Konata snuggled in close to Kazuya, and fell asleep. Kazuya looked at Konata. She was so cute when she was asleep. He kissed her head and eventually fell asleep along with her. When he woke up, he glanced at his watch. It was 7:15. He noticed the three boys from gym class snickering in the distance. It looked like they were reading something. Kazuya looked over and didn't see the manga he had bought Konata. He looked back over to the boys and saw them throw one of the books to the ground. At that point, Konata had woken up as well and was shouting at the boys to stop. Kazuya stood up and proceeded to get his girlfriends manga back.

"Hey, that doesn't belong to you. You'd better give it back or you'll be sorry."

The tallest boy stepped forward. He had black silky hair, black eyes, and was a good five inches taller than Kazuya.

"Who's going to make me? You Goth punk?"

The boy shoved Kazuya to the ground. Konata rushed over to him.

"Are you ok Kazuya-Kun?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Kazuya stood up and approached the boy again.

"I'll ask one more time. Give me back the manga you took."

"Alright you're starting to get on my nerves kid."

The boy shoved Kazuya again, only this time Kazuya shoved back. The boy and his two friends then jumped Kazuya for making a fool out of him. One of the boys shouted 'kick his ass Takeru!' Taker and the two other boys continued to pummel Kazuya as he lay on the ground. Konata was trying her hardest to get them off of Kazuya, tears streaming from her eyes. Takeru shoved her to the ground to get her out of the way. Kazuya noticed and kicked Takeru in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. He then hobbled to his feet and tackled the boy to his left. He was as tall as Kazuya, with blue eyes and blonde hair. He was then yanked off by the other boy and thrown to the ground. This one was also as tall as Kazuya with brown hair and brown eyes. Takeru stood up and whipped the blood from his face. He kicked Kazuya in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He tosses the mud covered manga in his face.

"Here's you're stupid manga. C'mon guys let's get out of here."

Kazuya lie on the ground, looking up at the sky, dazed and in pain. He looks over to Konata and crawls over to her.

"Are you ok Konata-Chan? Here's your manga back. It got a little dirty though."

Tears streaming from her face, Konata hugged Kazuya, who was bloodied and bruised.

"C'mon, we've got to get you to the hospital."

Back at Kazuyas house, Kazuko answers the phone. Akemi over hears the conversation.

"Hello? Yes this is the Isamu residence. No I'm his older sister. Kazuya is in the hospital!? Mugged!? Fractured ribs! Alright I'll be right over."

Kazuko hangs up the phone and turns to see her mother ready to leave.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT I'VE BEEN HAVING A CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK LATELY. I'LL BE MAKING A PART TWO TO FINISH UP. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR CONCERN, FEAL FREE TO LEAVE THEM IN THE REVIEWS AND I'LL HANDLE THE REST. CHAPTER SIX IS ON ITS WAY.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hospital Beds Suck!

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT THIS WRITERS BLOCK IS JUST KILLING ME. I'LL TRY TO POST MORE OFTEN FROM NOW ON BUT PLEASES JUST BEAR WITH ME. THANKS AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. LET'S JUST READ! **

CHAPTER 6: HOSPITAL BEDS SUCK!

Kazuko and Akemi burst into the room to see Kazuya lying in a bed, asleep. Konata was sitting next to him, her head buried in his shoulder. Kazuko and Akemi leap onto Kazuya, hugging the life out of him. Kazuya snaps wide awake, shocked at the sudden pain in his chest.

"Oh my poor baby boy, who did this to you!? You're all beat up and bruised!"

"Tell me who did it and I'll handle them for you bro! I'm going to kick their ass so hard they'll have to sit for years!"

"Ow! Pain! Hurt! Chest! If you two don't let go of me, my ribs will break even more!"

Kazuko turns red a bit. She laughs and scratches the back of her head.

"Oops, sorry about that bro."

Akemi recomposes herself and turns to Konata who was now wide awake. She smiles at her and bows.

"I assume you were the one who brought my son here. Thank you so much. I'm very grateful that you've done that."

Konata bows as t her elder and giggles, holding back tears.

"It was nothing really. We were at the park and Kazuya got hurt trying to protect me."

Then the tears came to Konatas face.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't do much to help Kazuya-Kun. I don't what I would've done if anything worse had happened to him."

As Konata continued to cry, she felt warm hands close around her. She looked up and to her amazement, was embraced by Akemi.

"Any girl who cares about my son as much as you do is alright with me. You have my blessing to see Kazuya."

Konata looks at Kazuya who was deep in conversation with his sister. He catches her eye and smiles sweetly. Konata can't help but hug Kazuya, who once again was in pain. Akemi and Kazuko talked with Konata and Kazuya, getting information about what happened at the park. After an hour had past, Konatas father, _Sōjirō walks into the room._

_"Ah there you are Konata; I came to the hospital as soon as I could. You won't believe how many rooms I walked into before I found the right one."_

_Konata sighs and looks at her father with tired eyes._

_"What? Don't look at me like that it was completely on accident."_

_Just then the doctor that treated Kazuya walks into the room. He was about 6'3", had blonde hair and blue eyes. _

_"May I speak with the parents of Mr. Isamu? And to the young lady I spoke with over the phone."_

_Kazuko and Akemi followed the doctor out of the room. Konata stopped them before they left._

_"Can I come too?"_

_"Of course, as long as you don't mind me asking about the relation you have to Mr. Isamu."_

_Konata blushes and answers the doctor._

_"I-I'm his girlfriend."_

_"Very well then." _

_The three girls leave the room, leaving Sōjirō and Kazuya alone. Sōjirō sits next to Kazuyas bed and sighs._

_"Konata called me and told me about what happened and I must say; I don't know of any other guy who would do something like that for my daughter. But if you don't mind me asking, what made you so attracted to Konata that you would get yourself beat up?"_

_"Well sir, I care deeply for Konata-Chan and I'd never let anything happen to her. I know you're her father but, no one can love Konata-Chan as much as me."_

_Sōjirō laughed for a bit and looked at the ceiling._

_"You know, I said the same exact thing about my wife. And I was serious about it too. And for you to feel the same way about my Konata, well you're alright with me."_

_Kazuko, Akemi, and Konata returned with the doctor._

_"Well Mr. Isamu, you'll be able to be dismissed from the hospital tonight, so long as you avoid any physical activity and anything that will put stress on your ribs. I'll write a note so you can notify your principal and teachers."_

_"Thanks doc. I just want to go home and sleep. Hospital beds suck!"_

_Everyone laughed as the doctor helped Kazuya out of bed. He checked his chest and medical gauze one more time, and sent him on his way. When they got out of the hospital, Kazuya turned to Konata and smiled._

_"Well, that was an experience huh?"_

_Kazuya pretended to be hurt more seriously than he already was._

_"I don't think I can take you shopping anymore Konata-Chan."_

_"Nice try, but you'll still have to buy me stuff. We'll just stay away from those thugs from now on."_

_Kazuya locked eyes with Konata. He noticed that she was fidgeting with her fingers the same way she did when he took her to the movies two months ago. Konata gently hugged Kazuya so she didn't cause him pain. She then looked up and him again and leaned in closer and locked lips with Kazuya. For the first time, the two had shared their first official kiss. The two stood there, embracing each other for what seemed to be an eternity to them. Kazuko popped up behind Kazuya and startled him._

_"C'mon Kazuya, now's not the time for that. You can do all that lovey-dovey stuff later."_

_Kazuya grew annoyed as his sister continued to make kissing noises. Kazuya attempted to chase his sister, but was stopped due to his injury. _

_"Damn it Kazuko, I'll get you as soon as my injury heals."_

_Kazuya turns back to Konata and hugs her one last time before the two part ways. _

_"I'll see you in school 'baby boy'."_

_"Yeah whatever you say 'short stack'."_

_The two laugh and head home. In the car, Kazuya explains the events in further detail as to why he ended up in the hospital._

_"…so when I lost the bet, I took Konata to Gamers and bought her what she wanted. So we sit outside for a bit and decide to go to the park. We end up falling asleep on a bench and the next thing I knew these three guys steel her stuff and I'm trying to get it back. That's when I got mugged."_

_Kazuko turns around from the passenger seat and looks at her brother._

_"Just tell me their names and I'll deal with them for you. Just wait until I get my hands on them. Oh they'll be sorry."_

_Akemi speaks to her daughter while focusing on the road._

_"Kazuko violence won't solve anything at this point. I'm sure Kazuya knows who those kids were and can report them to the principal. In fact, that's what I want you to do Kazuya. As soon as you get to school tomorrow, I want you to report those thugs. Understood?"_

_Kazuya sighs and answers in an annoyed tone. He didn't like all the attention he was getting. He was the kind of guy to lay low and let things blow over._

_"Yes ma'am I understand."_

_Kazuko grins at Kazuya and starts to bother him._

_"Now…about that kiss with your girlfriend."_

_"Shut up Kazuko. Don't let mom hear!"_

_"I saw it too Kazuya. I'm curious as well. Tell me about it."_

_Kazuya groaned and face palmed himself._

_"This is going to be a long ride home."_

_END OF CHAPTER SIX_

_IF YOU'RE A LITTLE DISAPOINTED ABOUTH HOW THE BIG KISS WAS PLAYED OUT PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I MEAN, YOU CANT HAVE ROMANCE IF THE KISS IS LAME RIGHT? ANY WAY I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I'LL TRY TO POST SOONER THAN I NORMALY DO. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT EVERYONE! CHAPTER SEVEN IS COMING UP._


	7. Chapter 7: After Shock

**WELL CHAPTER SEVEN IS HERE LADIES AND GENTALMEN. NOW I'D JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT I'VE REACHED 1,000+ VIEWS IN TOTAL FOR BOTH OF MY STORIES COMBINED. SO I'D LIKE TO VIRTUALY CLAP FOR ALL OF MY VIEWERS WHO HAVE SUPPORTED ME AND MY WORK. I KNOW I COULDN'T PUBLISH SO MANY CHAPTERS THAT YOU ALL LOVE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR SUPPORT FOR THEM. THANKS EVERYONE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, SAME OLD DEAL.**

CHAPTER 7: AFTER SHOCK

Kazuya was strumming his guitar, playing the tune of "Set the World on Fire by Black Veil Brides." Akemi walked into the room, a patient smile on her face. Kazuya looks up from his playing and at his mother.

"Are you doing alright honey? Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine, thanks though."

"Alright if you say so. Just give me a shout if you need anything ok?

"Yeah mom I will."

Akemi left the room and left Kazuya to his music. Honestly, ever since he'd gotten home from the hospital, Akemi and Kazuko have been smothering Kazuya with affection and service. It was nice at first, but it started to get annoying.

"Man, I'm so not the time to soak up a lot of attention."

Kazuya stops playing and powers on his computer. It's been a while since he logged onto "Battle Door 6." Kazuya played for hours, not once lifting his eyes from the screen. At around 11:00 PM, Kazuko walked in and saw her little brother hooked into a game that she had never seen before. She flops down on his bed and stares at the ceiling.

"Man, you teenagers have some weird tastes in games."

Kazuya doesn't even acknowledge her comment. Kazuko sits up and stares at her brother.

"You know, mom said you have to go to sleep soon. You still have to go to school tomorrow."

Kazuya finally shuts off his computer. He wheels his chair around and stretches.

"I know I have school tomorrow, but I have to game for long periods of time. It's my duty as an otaku."

Kazuko sighs and stands up.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night bro. Well I'm going to bed, 'night."

"Goodnight sis, sleep tight."

When Kazuko leaves the room, Kazuya sighs and looks at his clock. 11:10 PM. Kazuya shuts his light off and hops into bed. He was wide awake though. Ever since yesterday, Kazuya has been a secretly depressed. He was helpless to keep Konata safe. And when he saw her tears, anger and frustration built inside him. Kazuya repeatedly punched his pillow and started to growl in frustration. He sighs loudly and closes his eyes and falls asleep. The next day, Kazuya headed into his World History class, gripping his chest in pain. What he walked into was the whole classroom a buzz; talking about the fight he had gotten into. He even heard a couple of snickers and giggles as he walked to his desk. Ms. Kuori walked to her chalk board and started the period.

"Alright people we have a lot to cover today so get serious."

During the class period, Kazuya could feel prying eyes on him. He didn't like the attention, it made his head hurt. When class ended, everyone headed to lunch. During the period, Kazuya could feel more staring eyes upon him. Spit balls, ear flicking, and shoulder blocking was all the treatment that Kazuya had received during lunch. One of Takerus friends purposely tripped Kazuya, sending him crashing to the floor. As Kazuya clutched his chest, Konata and her friends ran over to him.

"Kazuya-Kun, are you ok?"

Kazuya got up, his head down. He nodded to his friends and proceeded to walk away from the scene. The boy who tripped him continued to mock him.

"Yeah that's just what I thought. Even against one person you can't fight worth crap. Hey, why don't you get daddy to teach you how to be a real man, assuming your dad is a man."

As the laughter in the lunch room continued to torment Kazuya, he whirled around and grabbed the boy by his collar. He slammed his fist into his mouth, rage in his eyes. At that moment, Kazuya didn't care how much pain he was in, and didn't care who saw. All he wanted to do was continue to punch and punch and punch until he could feel large strong arms hold him back. Kazuya didn't know who's they belonged too. All he focused on was his target. The arms belonged to two male teachers who dragged a struggling Kazuya to the principal's office.

"I will not tolerate fighting in my school Mr. Isamu! No matter what he said, there is no excuse to violence! I've contacted your mother and you will be suspended for five days. I expect a full apology to the boy you attacked and an apology to his parents."

At that moment, Akemi walked into the principal's office. She bows to the principal.

"I am terribly sorry for my son's behavior. I will take the proper course of punishment when we get home."

On the car ride home, Kazuya was silent and so was his mother. When they arrived home however, that's when Akemi really let Kazuya have it.

"You've been getting into too many fights lately! And with your injury I thought you'd know better! Your father would be very disappointed in you if he saw you right now!"

Kazuya twitched at the mentioning of his father. Kazuya remained silent and listen to his mother.

"As punishment for what you did, there will be no T.V., no video games, no computer, and no manga. You will also not be able to go outside for two weeks. When your suspension is over, you are to go to school, go to work, and come straight home. Do I make myself clear?"

Kazuya silently nodded and headed to his room. He closed his door and locked it. Since his mother never restricted him from his cell phone or from his music, Kazuya picked up his guitar and started to play really loudly since his mother left to go back to work. Kazuya played "Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides" to suit his mood.

"Alone at last we can sin and fight.  
And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,  
(Stay right here we can change our plight.  
Storming through this despite what's right.)

One final fight for this tonight.  
Whoa-oh-oh  
With knives and pens we made our plight.

Lay your heart down, the end's in sight.  
Conscience begs for you to do what's right.  
(Everyday it's still the same dull knife,  
Stab right through and justify your pride.)

One final fight for this tonight.  
Whoa-oh-oh  
With knives and pens we made our plight.  
Whoa-oh-oh

Well I can't go on without your love that you lost, you never held on.  
(We tried our best. Turn out the light. Turn out the light!)

One final fight for this tonight.  
Whoa-oh-oh  
With knives and pens we made our plight.  
Whoa-oh-oh

Well I can't go on without your love that you lost, you never held on.  
(We tried our best. Turn out the light. Turn out the light!)"

When Kazuya finished playing he looked at his cell phone. He had received a text from Konata.

*_Are you alright? I'm sorry about what that guy said and I know t must've been hard. I still love you though. Please talk to me sometimes whenever you're in the mood.*_

Kazuya smiled a bit and replied.

"_I'm alright. Sorry you had to see that. He just got to me today. Don't worry about me. I only got suspended for a couple of days but I'll be back in school soon. Love you Short Stack."_

Kazuya sent the text and put his guitar away. He flopped down on his bed and put on his direct sound head phones and started to listen to his favorite band. Throughout the rest of the day, Kazuya got text messages from all of his friends. First it was Miyuki.

*_I'm sorry about what happened. I hope you're alright. Cheer up and come back to school soon ok?*_

_Then Kagami._

*_Kazuya-kun, are you alright. I know what he said must've been hurtful, but that guys a jackass. I heard you were suspended. Hurry up and get back to school, finals are soon!"_

Next up it was Tsukasa.

*_Kazuya-kun, I hope you're doing ok. That was really mean of that guy to say, but you're a better person than he is. I know you were suspended for a while, but I'll see you soon.*_

Lastly was Kazuyas good friend, Shiraishi.

*_Hey bro, I heard what happened at lunch. That was the same guy from gym class wasn't it? If you need me to back you up in a fight just say the word. I also heard you were suspended. Hurry back, I can't take another game of dodge ball without you man!*_

After words, Kazuya caught Hell from his sister who called the house. Kazuya was still pretty upset about what the boy said about his dad however. His dad was a hero in the Army and was one of the most respected and beloved soldiers in his base of operations. Everyone knew him and he was friend to all. He was truly a great man. Kazuya sighed and stared at the ceiling. At around 6:30, his sister came home ready to grill Kazuya. She walked into his room to find his fast asleep.

"He's been through enough today. Better let him rest up because tomorrow, he's going to get it for sure."

Kazuko smiled and closed the door.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**WELL IT TOOK A BIT LONGER THAN I EXPECTED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER. I GUESS I'M NOT USED TO TRYING TO MAKE CHAPTERS SO OFTEN. I HOPE I DIDN'T KEEP YOU ALL WAITING TOO LONG. THIS CHAPTER KIND OF STEERED ITSELF AWAY FROM THE HUMOROUS SIDE BUT I'M GOING TO REBOUND NEXT CHAPTER. CHAPTER EIGHT IS COMIMNG RIGHT UP!**


	8. Chapter 8: Our Rebel Love Song

**BEEN A WHILE GUYS. MAN I TELL YOU IT'S BEEN A REAL BUSY WEEK. SORRY FOR THE WEEKS WORTH OF NON-UPDATEDNESS. I'M TRYING MY BEST HERE SO BEAR WITH ME PLEASE. THANKS EVERYONE.**

**DISCLAIMER: (DO I EVEN REALLY NEED THIS ANYMORE? We SHOULD ALL KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORY BY NOW)**

CHAPTER 8: OUR REBEL LOVE SONG

Kazuya was finally back in school, however he was still grounded. And to top it all off, his boss found out about his suspension and Kazuya got his pay cut in half. Kazuya was busy muttering to himself in the hallway when Konata pounced on him from behind.

"Kazuya-Kun! I'm so happy to see you! It's been a real drag with Kagami around!"

"Gee, thanks."

Kazuya and Konata looked to see Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki all standing in the hall. Kagami looked at Kazuya.

"Wow, your first day back in school and you're already making a mess Kazuya-Kun."

Kazuya had a shocked expression on his face.

"Wait, what!? You got it all wrong Kagami-Chan…I…I…"

The group of girls started to laugh as Kazuya poorly tried to explain the situation. Tsukasa (as usual) was full of questions that needed to be answered.

"So what did you do the entire time you were suspended Kazuya-Kun?"

Kazuya shrugged and looked out of the window.

"Well I got an ear full from sis the entire time. My mom kind of let the past go. She was so mellow after the first day I was suspended. It was kind of creepy, like she was planning a huge punishment for me or something. I'm pretty sure she was doing it on purpose too."

Miyuki looked confused.

"I don't understand; your mother tried to make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Yeah I guess she did it to scare me into not misbehaving anymore. But hey, moms are ridiculous, in a good way."

Kagami looked at Tsukasa. They knew all too well what Kazuya meant. When the bell had rung, the group made their way to World History class. Ms. Kuori was surprised to see Kazuya walk into class.

"Well, finally made it back to class I see. You'll have to male up all of the work you missed as homework so you'd better be prepared for that. And no gaming all night!"

Kazuya felt the stare of the class's eyes. He started to fidget, he could hear them whispering about him. It made him so uncomfortable. Kazuya raised his hand to go to the bathroom. While he was there, he splashed dome cold water on his face and looked back at his reflection in the mirror.

"Hey man, you've got to stop being so paranoid. The past was the past. It is time to move forward. You've got friends who care about you and a family at home."

Kazuya felt much better by the time he got back to class. He still felt the stares, but it didn't bother him one bit. During lunch, Kazuya enjoyed a conversation with his friend Shiraishi.

"…So she had to use an entire bottle of that stuff so it wouldn't stink anymore. Anyway, how are thing going on with that 'Lucky Channel' thing?"

"Well, Akira is still acting like a brat, and still treats me like absolute shit. She even got mad at me for getting more fan mail than her. It's not my fault she can't do her damn job right."

Kazuya laughed and balanced on the hind legs of his chair.

'Hey man she sounds like such a handful. It must suck to work for her."

"You don't know the half of it. Speaking of work how'd your boss taking your suspension?"

"Man, he cut my pay in half so now I'm only making 5,000 Yen every week. I tell you I haven't been able to go to Gamers lately. Or even buy Konata-Chan any manga or game. She's kind of pissed at me for that."

The two laughed and finished the rest of lunch. At the end of the day, Kazuya said his goodbyes and headed to work on his bike. He continued down his route, Kazuya had his headphones on full blast around his neck. He didn't notice the car coming from behind him until the horn was honked. Kazuya jumped and lost control of his bike, falling off onto the sidewalk. When he got up, he brushed himself off and looked up to see Takeru laughing and pointing. Kazuya ignored him and got back to work, only to find that Takeru hopped on his bike and started to follow him.

"So I heard you beat up my friend. Finally grew some balls huh?"

Kazuya continued to ignore him and peddled a little bit faster. Takeru did the same.

"Man I can tell that you used to be a real loser where ever you came from. I mean, look at you, you dress weird, listen to weird music, and you just look weird. You're Japanese but you look Black."

Kazuya pulled his brake. Without looking back, Kazuya spoke.

"My mother is Japanese, my father is African American. Could you please stop bothering me, I have work to do."

Ignoring what Kazuya said, Takeru continued to pick on him.

"So your mom married him? Man I feel sorry for them. I mean, look at you; they produced a weird Goth kid. Why do you dress like that? It's not cool, it's gross really."

"Being Goth isn't about being cool."

"Then what is it about loser?"

"I can't tell you that because you might get too confused. Your brain might even explode."

Takeru didn't understand that Kazuya was insulting him, which just made it all the funnier to Kazuya. When Kazuya finished his paper route, Takeru was still following him and still making fun of him.

"Don't you have anything better to do rather than stalking me all day? Like go home or something?"

"But messing with you is way too much fun. So, about this girlfriend of yours. What's her name again? It's Konata right? Yeah she needs a real man, someone who doesn't look weird like you. Hey, maybe I should give her a call, and uh…'convince' her to dump your sorry ass."

Kazuya stopped pedaling and turned around.

"If you as much as touch Konata, I'll come after you and I will beat you into a bloody pulp. You can mess with me all you want, but if you bring my girlfriend into your sick, twisted game, I will turn your life into Hell."

Kazuya headed home with that being said. When he got home, he quickly ate dinner and headed up to his room. Since he wasn't allowed to read his manga or play any games, Kazuya decided to get cracking on his homework. Kazuya opened his notebook and read the first question. In that moment his head already started to hurt. Kazuya sighed in defeat.

"Man I don't understand any of this. I don't have anything else to do either."

At that moment Kazuyas cell phone started to vibrate. He answered the text he had received from Konata.

_*Hey, let's do something.*_

_I'm grounded remember._

*_Just sneak out. C'Mon.*_

_My mom will kill me if I do Konata-Chan._

_*PLEASE!*_

Kazuya finally cracked and agreed to sneak out. For some reason, Konata wanted him to bring his guitar. Kazuya changed into his normal clothes and grabbed his guitar. As he snuck out into the hallway, Kazuya heard Kazuko and Akemi go outback. Seizing the opportunity, Kazuya quickly stuffed his pillows under his blankets and headed out the front door. Little did he know His mom and sister had seen him sneak out of the house. Akemi sighed, catching her daughter's attention.

"You're not going to go after him?"

"No, I know where he's going. I'll punish him later."

"Doesn't that just kill the whole meaning of being grounded mom?"

"I guess it does. But it's not the first time something like this happened. You were in love once too Kazuko. And so was I."

Kazuko blushed a bit at her mother's comment. Kazuya with Konata under a tree in the park. They were reading manga and talking about their favorite anime. Konata cuddled in close with Kazuya and looked at the sky.

"Hey, I know we're not in one of those cheesy romance movies, but could you play me a song Kazuya-Kun?"

Kazuya blushed a bit.

"A-a song?"

"Yeah, like in the movies."

Kazuya eased up and smiled. He took his guitar out of its case and started to play to mellow, slower version of 'Rebel Love Song by (you know who)'.

"_I cannot hide what's on my mind  
I feel it burning deep inside  
A passion crime to take what's mine  
Let us start living for today_

_Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time_

_So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song_

_My outlaw eyes have seen their lies  
I choke on all they had to say  
When worlds collide what's left inside  
I hold on tight and hear you pray_

Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time

So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom  
(Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom)

Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time

_So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song_

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song"

When Kazuya finished the song, he looked at Konata. She was fast asleep. On one hand it was kind of cute. On the other it was kind of annoying since Kazuya would now have to carry her home. Kazuya packed up his guitar and piggy-backed Konata out of the park. On the way home, Kazuya noticed flashing lights behind him.

"_Great, cops, just what I need."_

To Kazuyas surprise, Yui stepped out of the car.

"Aha! So it was you who kidnapped my cousin! I should've known you were a shady character!"

Kazuya was befuddled.

"W-What!? No you've got it all wrong I was just-! Oh man how do I explain this?"

Kazuya took a deep breath and started over.

"I texted Konata-Chan and asked her to sneak out of the house so we could hang out together. We were at the park and I sang her a song. She fell asleep so I'm carrying her home. I promise I didn't do anything."

Yui eyed Kazuya over. She had gotten to know him a bit and she always kept a close eye on him. But she knew he wasn't that kind of guy.

"All right, I'll drive her home from here. You just make sure to get home too. Konatas dad won't be too happy if he comes home and sees you in the back of my car. He'll probobly think you got into trouble."

Kazuya bowed to Yui and kissed the sleepy Konata good night. He turned to go home but was stopped one more time.

"So…what song did you sing her?"

"Huh? Oh…uh…Rebel Love Song by the Black Veil Brides, why?"

"Oh just wondering. See you later!"

Yui drove off in the direction of Konatas house, leaving Kazuya standing all alone. Kazuya, guitar in hand, headed home. When he opened the door, the lights were off and everyone was asleep. He went up to his bedroom and flopped down on his bed. He felt like he was lying on top of something besides his pillows. He got up and examined a piece of paper his mother had written.

"_Kazuya,_

_I know you snuck out. You are in BIG trouble tomorrow morning and I won't forget. Sleep tight._

_Love,_

_Mom"_

"Great, just what I needed."

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**I KNOW I SAID I'D TRY TO POST SOONER. I DON'T WANT YOU ALL TO THINK I'M GIVING UP ON THE STORY. ANY WAY, IT'S HERE AT LAST AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. CHAPTER NINE WILL BE OUT REAL SOON. THANKS EVERYONE.**


	9. A Friendly Face and A School Festival

**FINALLY, A CHANCE TO UPDATE THE STORY! I'VE BEEN SWAMPED WITH THINGS TO DO LIKE BACK-TO-SCHOOL SHOPPING AND WHAT NOT. ANYWAY, WITHOUT A MINUTE TO LOSES, CHAPTER NINE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO NO LAWSUITES PLEASE.**

CHAPTER NINE: A FRIENDLY FACE AND A SCHOOL FESTIVAL

Ms. Kuori burst into the classroom, looking tired and out of breath. As she regained her composer, she noticed Kazuya try to sneak in behind her.

"Ah, Mr. Isamu, you're nine seconds later than I am. Spend all night gaming again?"

"W-well Ms. Kuori, I was actually on my way to school when a man in a black suit came up to me and asked for my help. You see, he was working for the CIA and…"

"Uh-huh, yeah I've heard that one before Kazuya, just take your seat."

Kazuya sighed with relief that he wasn't getting detention. Taking his seat, he noticed Konata wasn't in class. Ms. Kuori was about to start class when the said blue haired otaku burst through the door.

"Oh come on give me a break. You too Konata?"

"Yeah this CIA agent walked up to me and…"

"Nice try but Kazuya beat you too that one. Take your seat please."

Kazuya had a toothy grin on his face as Konata. When Ms. Kuori began, she announced the new student in class.

"Class this is Kazumi Isamu. She's a transfer student from Hokkaido and will be joining us this year. Be nice alright."

The new girl bowed to the class. She was fully Japanese and had long, green hair, hazel eyes and a small row of freckles across the bridge of her nose. When she spotted Kazuya she leaped for joy and bear hugged him, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"HEY CUZ, IT'S BEEN FOREVER, HOW YA BEEN? I DIDN'T KNOW WE WERE IN THE SAME CLASS!"

Crushing the life out of Kazuya, Kazumi shook him around furiously until she took let go. Readjusting himself, Kazuya smiled at his cousin and greeted her.

"Hey Kazumi, it's been a while."

While the Kazuya was talking, a large ruler crashed down on top of his head. Clutching his head, Kazuya turns around to see Ms. Kuori was smiling patiently.

"Since this is your first day Kazumi, I'll let you off the hook. Now class, as you know there is a school festival next week. If you are planning on attending and are helping out with the activities, make sure to speak with the principal. Now then, let's get started…"

At the end of the day, Kazumi approached Kazuya.

"Hey cuz, you and I should perform at that festival thing. We could play that one song you always like. You know from the Black Veil Brides."

Kazuya seemed a little reluctant to do so.

"Hmm, I don't know. Are you still playing the drums?"

"Yep, and I've gotten really good at it too."

At that moment, Shiraishi and the girls approached Kazuya and his cousin. Konata over heard their conversation.

"You should do it Kazuya-Kun. You can sing pretty well and you play the guitar really well."

"I don't know, I mean it can't just be me and my cousin. Oh speaking of which, everyone, this is my cousin, Kazumi Isamu."

"I'm Shiraishi Minoru. I'm Kazuyas best friend."

"Hi, my name is Tsukasa Hiiragi. I have a twin sister named Kagami Hiiragi. I hope we can be friends."

"My name is Miyuki Takara. It's a pleasure to meet you. Let's be friends okay?"

Kazumi stared at Miyuki. She then whispered (pretty loudly) to Kazuya.

"Is this your girlfriend? Nice going cuz. She's super cute and has some huge…"

Kazuya coughed nervously to keep his cousin from finishing that sentence.

"No she's not my girlfriend, she is."

Kazuya pointed to Konata.

"Hi, I'm Konata Izumi. I'm Kazuya-Kuns girlfriend. It's nice to meet you."

Kazumi walked over to Konata. She started to giggle a bit.

"You're pretty short aren't you? No matter it's nice to meet you. By the way just so you know, Kazuya is a bit clingy. When we were little, he'd always follow me everywhere. He even tried to follow me to school."

"If I remember correctly, that was you who followed me. Anyway, about this band thing. We don't know anyone who can play the bass, or the rhythm guitar. We just don't have enough people here who know how to play an instrument."

At that moment, Shiraishi jumped in.

"Actually, I met this guy in the studio when I go in for Lucky Channel. He's a close friend of mine and is really good at playing the bass guitar. I'm sure he'd be happy to help you out if I ask him."

Kazumi jumped up when she heard Lucky Channel.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere! You're awesome! I love your show!"

"Thanks, personally I think its complete Hell but I'm glad you like it."

Kazuya brought the conversation back to the band idea.

"Anyway, even if we did get your friend to help us out, who can we find that can play the rhythm guitar?"

As everyone brain stormed, Miyuki jumped in with an idea.

"You could hold tryouts. I'm sure if you could find someone who plays guitar if you put flyers out."

Kazuya face palmed himself for not thinking of something that simple.

"Miyuki, you are a genius. Alright I'll make some flyers and put them out. Let's get started."

Shiraishis friend was a boy who always wore a dark blue "fishing is great" cap and round sun glasses. His name was Ryo Susumu. He was very energetic and always had a smile on his face. Once the flyers were out, tryouts were held the next day. To Kazuyas surprise, lots of kids tried out. One boy that stood out (mainly because all of the girls thought he was hot) seemed perfect for the role. He was blonde with shiny blue eyes and had a voice that was silky and smooth. All of the girls (including Konata and Kazumi) swooned over him. Kazuya got a little jealous that Konata was looking at him. His name was Makoto Sora. When Kazuya tried to move on with tryouts, Konata stomped on his foot to keep him quiet while Kazumi accepted him into the band.

"You're perfect for the job. Welcome aboard Makoto."

"Thank you, I'm glad you see potential in me. You have lovely eyes."

Kazumi blushed and Kazuya groaned loudly.

"Alright can we get a move on we have to practice."

(The next day, Makoto was a new student in Kazuyas class.

"OH COME ON!")

The new band practiced hard until the day of the festival. Kazuya was able to convince the principal to let his band play. Before the festival, Shiraishi came up with a name for the band.

"What do you think of Fourth Son Flyers or Shiro Shou?"

Kazuya thought about the name for a second.

"Hmm, Shiro Shou, it's got a nice ring to it. I like it."

The day of the festival, Shiro Shou was set to perform. Shiraishi announced the event.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've got a treat for you tonight. A few friends of mine started a band in order to perform for you tonight. They've worked super hard and are super excited to be here tonight. So without further ado, please put your hands together for Shiro Shou, performing "Set the World on Fire by Black Veil Brides."

As the applause ranged on, Kazuya took a deep breath and looked back at his two new band mates, Makoto and Ryo. He got to know them really well and has become close friends with them (even though Makoto still makes his friends swoon over him). He looked back into the crowed to see his mother and sister waving at him. He smiled and waved back. Kazuya then looked at Konata who was giving him thumbs up. Hey smiled and gave her thumbs up as well. Kazumi started the song by setting the beat with her drum sticks. She then started to play the opening beat to the song. Then the rest of the band joined in and played until Kazuya started to sing.

"_Saints born together to fight against their holy fables  
The streets are where we pray  
Hymns for the lonely, wretched and forgotten  
The feeling in our hearts won't ever fade away_

_We stand tall (united)  
Watch them fall (divided)  
Break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)_

Fight for all you know  
When your backs against the wall  
Stand against the liars  
Stronger than before  
When your life becomes a war  
Set the world on fire

Sing out united against the ones you left in hatred  
Our message of today  
Like children crying when all they knew was dying  
And we will raise our flags up  
It's time for them to pay

We stand tall (united)  
Watch them fall (divided)  
Break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)

Fight for all you know  
When your backs against the wall  
Stand against the liars  
Stronger than before  
When your life becomes a war  
Set the world on fire

Woahh ohhh  
So sing it loud you hold the key (woahh ohhh)  
We're the rebels and we're free  
Woahh ohhh  
It's time to burn all that you see (woahh ohhh)  
Now the world belongs to me

_[Solo]_

During the guitar solo, Kazuya and Makoto both played, switching soloists at every slight pause, something that made the crowd go crazy. Kazuya smiled and started to play with more passion and feeling.__

Fight for all you know  
When your backs against the wall  
Stand against the liars  
Stronger than before  
When your life becomes a war  
Set the world on fire

Proud in all you are  
Showing every scar  
As your badge of honor  
When you can't take any more  
Of what they're living for  
Set the world on fire"

At the end of the song, the crowd cheered and clapped with fury. Kazuya and the rest of the band lined up and bowed to the crowd. When the curtain fell, they all went back stage and started to cheer, giving each other high fives and hugs. Kazuya slipped out and met his mother and sister.

"Kazuya you were awesome bro! I knew you could sing and play but I never thought you'd be in a band."

"I'm so proud of you sweetie. You did great! Your father would be so proud."

Kazuya hugged his family. Afterwards he met his friends. They all cheered him and told him what a great job he did. Then they all met up with the rest of the band. Konata stayed behind. Kazuya hugged his girlfriend. During the commotion, Kazumi looked around to see that her cousin wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Kazuya?"

Kagami looked around.

"Where's Konata for that matter?"

The group headed out the front door of the school, to see Kazuya and Konata sitting on a bench, looking up at the moon. Konata snuggled in close to Kazuya and the two fell asleep.

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**

**WELL HERE SHE IS, CHAPTER NINE IS DONE. SO I THINK I'VE FOUND A SOLUTION TO THE TIME THAT I POST A CHAPTER. STARTING NEXT WEEK, I'LL POST ONE CHAPTER EVERY WEEK. IF YOU WANT ME TO POST SOONER THAN THAT, LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS THANKS EVERYONE. CHAPTER TEN COMING SOON.**


	10. Chapter 10:Take a Stand

**IM SAD TO REPORT THAT THE STORY WILL BE COMING TO AN END SOON. I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS AND READERS; YOU HAVE BEEN SO HELPFUL AND SO VERY SUPPORTIVE. NOW GRANTED THIUS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT IT'S CLOSE TOO IT. ONCE AGAIN I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT. IT'S BEEN A PLEASURE ENTERTAINING YOU ALL AND I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU IN THE FUTURE.**

CHAPTER TEN: TAKE A STAND

Kazuya was sitting in the park with his girlfriend. He was finally able to buy her more manga and he had finally gotten off of her bad side. Konata giggled as she read the manga to herself. Kazuya smiled and looked on. He's been in a real great mood lately. Ever since he played at the school festival Kazuya has been at real peace. Konata puts down her manga and looks at Kazuya.

"Hey Kazuya-kun, it's been a while since we've been on a date like this. It's nice."

"Yeah, I'm glad we decided to come out here today."

As Konata snuggled in close to Kazuya, she started to hum their special song, the one Kazuya sung for her that night he snuck out of the house. Kazuya kissed her on the forehead and looked at the kids playing in the field. Kazuyas senior year was almost over. Who would've thought that he'd spend his time with the most amazing girl he'd ever met. Konata was definitely the one he's been searching for. All at once, the moment of bliss and happiness was shattered by a familiar unwelcome face. Takeru approached the couple and began his torment.

"Well lookie here! Ain't this a sight for sore eyes. Wait hang on a second, there's something not right here."

Takeru yanked Kazuya up and took his place next to Konata.

"That's better. Now why don't you run along little boy and leave the grownups alone."

"Grown up? The day I die; c'mon Konata-Chan, let's get out of here."

Konata nodded and attempted to stand, however Takeru grabbed her by the wrist and wrenched her back down into the seat. At that Kazuya grabbed his target by the shirt and threw him off of Konata. Takeru continued to haze the couple.

"Hey no need to get hostile, I was just teasing a bit."

"Why don't you just get the Hell out of here? Are you alright Konata-Chan?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks."

The couple walked away, leaving before anything got out of hand. The next day, Kazuya was sitting next to Shiraishi, talking.

"…So I finally snapped and tore that piece of shit apart. Man I tell you it felt good to smash that set to bits."

"Wait; let me get this straight Shiraishi, you traveled all the way out there, just to get water that you could have gotten at a vending machine? I don't know sounds like you're in love bro."

"Shut up man that's not funny!"

As the two friends continued to mess with each other, Takeru moved in for an assault.

"So Kazuya, if you're with him, then I guess that means Konatas free huh?"

"Wow Takeru, two days in a row, must be a new record for you. Your parents must be proud of a bully huh?"

As the two apposed each other, Ms. Kuori stepped into the classroom, looking suspicious of the two boys who looked like they were ready to fight. They took their seats and glared at each other with tension in the air. During lunch, Kazuya was listening to Kagami talk about the thing they usually talk about at lunch.

"…It was so stinky I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to get up and leave the room."

Kazuya laughed and finally told the group how to keep it from stinking.

"You know, all you have to do is…"

Kazuya was cut short, due to the fact that his face was just planted into his food.

"How's the sushi today Kazuya?"

At that Kazumi stepped up from behind Takeru and gave him the same treatment.

"Why don't you tell him yourself Takeru?"

As he regained his composure, Takeru walked off in defeat. Kazumi gave her cousin thumbs up and headed back to her table where Makoto and Ryo were sitting. Makoto looked over at Kazuya, who was wiping the sushi from his face. Despite all that happened, Kazuya still had a smile on his face.

"How does your cousin do it Kazumi-Chan?"

"Do what?"

"Keep a calm level head after all that."

"Oh, Kazu-zu's been like that for years. You just have to give him a great big reason to flip out. Like insulting his dad."

Ryo looked confused.

"What do you mean insult his dad?"

"Well, Kazuyas dad was a respected officer in the U.S. Army, when he came over seas to Japan, that's when he met Kazuyas mom. Kazuya was real little at the time, but he was old enough to remember his dad real well. He loved him so much you wouldn't believe how happy he looked back then. But about three years ago, he was killed in action when he was deployed to Iraq. Kazuya has never been the same since."

"Aw, what a sad story. The freak misses his daddy!"

Kazumi turns around to see Takeru and his crew laughing at the story. Kazumi stood up and looked Takeru right in the eyes.

"That's not funny. In fact it's not even any of your business. I have half a mind to report you to the principal."

"Oh I'm so scared. Tell him, see if I care."

Kazuya noticed the commotion and got up to investigate. Before he left, Konata squeezed his arm.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

Kazuya winked at Konata and smiled. Kazuya made his way over to Kazumi. He got in front of her as if he was shielding her from Takerus insults.

"Why is it that everywhere I look, you're always causing trouble?"

"Get out of here freak this isn't any of you business."

"Oh I beg to differ. Just get out of here man."

By now, the entire room was silent, all eyes on the fight.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of your bullying man. Just stop."

"If you're tired of it, then do something about it."

"I'll bet if I did, you'd get your wannabe gang involved."

The crowd all 'oohed' at Kazuyas insult. Takeru just got angrier.

"Alright then, how about this then; after school, you and me, one-on-one. Will that shut you up?"

Kazuya looked down at the ground. Could he afford to get into another fight? Kazuya shook his head in denial.

"No, fighting only makes it worse."

"Alright, how about this then."

Takeru walked over and shoved Konata to the ground. As the crowd roared in defiance, Kazuya stepped forward.

"You remember what you said to me right? If I put my hands on her I'm dead. Well, step up to the plate."

Kazuya clenched his fist.

"Alright, fine. You're on."

By the time the final bell rung, the entire senior year had heard about the fight. The sea of students made their way to the court yard, where the epicenter was. Takeru jumped around like a boxer, while Kazuya just stood there, confused as to what he was doing. All of a sudden, Takeru charges, tackling Kazuya, sending him crashing to the ground. Dazed, Kazuya gets up, only to meet a fist crashing into his face. Kazuya responded with a hard blow to Takerus stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of him. Takeru got up and tried for another punch. Kazuya ducked out of the way as Takeru staggered to the side. Kazuya looked at Takeru with cold eyes.

"Just give it up Takeru. It's only going to get worse from here."

"You say that like you've already won. Don't count me out yet."

Takeru charged, once again, tackling Kazuya, only this time, Kazuya stood his ground and remained on his feet. Kazuya kneed Takeru in the chest, only to have Takeru elbow him in the mouth. Blood streaming from his lip, Kazuya stood firm, as Takeru decided to end the fight. One last charge, Takeru sprinted faster than usual. Kazuya finally ended the fight, raising a knee that connected with Takerus stomach. When he got off of the ground, Takeru walked away, silent, and angry. When the cheering was finished, the crowd dispersed. Konata ran over to a bloodied, battered Kazuya. She stormed over to him and slapped him on the cheek, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I told you to be careful you damn idiot."

Konata threw herself into Kazuyas arms, crying. Kazuya squeezed her tight and apologized.

"Sorry Short-stack. I know I promised you that, I just hope you can forgive me."

Konata squeezes tighter as the otakus stood alone in the court yard.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

**WELL I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT DURING WRITING, I'VE DECIDED THAT CHAPTER 12 WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY. I'VE HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THE STORY AND YOU'VE ALL BEEN SO HELPFUL. NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON.**


	11. Chapter 11: Class Trip

**IT'S HERE! CHAPTER ELEVEN IS FINALLY DONE. NOW I JUST HAVE TO SAY, THIS CHAPTER IS BASED OFF OF AN EPISODE MFROM THE ANIME. I THINK IT WOULD ADD A NICE TOUCH TO THE STORY AND ADD A LITTLE SPICE TO IT. SO WITHOUT WASTING MORE TIME, ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BVB OR LUCKY STAR OR ANYOTHER ELEMENT YOU FIND IN THIS CHAPTER**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: CLASS TRIP

Kazuya sat on the bus with Shiraishi, Makoto, and Ryo. They were on a field trip to Kyoto and Nara today, and would be staying at a hotel for three days and three nights. On the way to Nara, the bus attendant told the class the history of Nara. When she told a bad joke, only Shiraishi laughed at it. The bus finally arrived and the class got off. Kazuya and his group met with Kagami and hers. Kazuya waved hello.

"Yo, what's up? Man that bus trip was brutal. Ryo here just wouldn't stop talking about his career as a bass player."

"Hey, weren't you listening the whole time though?"

"Only to get you to shut up my friend."

The two groups laughed and turned to go their separate ways. Tsukasa however came up with a plan to merge the groups.

"We should all make a one big group! That way we could all hang out!"

Miyuki pondered her idea.

"That's not a bad idea actually. We'd all have more fun and we'd minimize the chances of getting lost."

The group decided to merge and headed off to the park. Tsukasa and Ryo fed the deer, only to be swarmed and attacked. When Ryo got up covered in dirt and…well, other stuff, Kazuya, Makoto and Shiraishi fell to the ground in laughter. After Tsukasa got cleaned up by Miyuki, Konata attempted to mock Kagami.

"Here girl, come get the cookie!"

"Oh…keep it up Shorty!"

The group had a blast, just spending time together and enjoying themselves. When it got late, they all headed back to their hotel. Kazuya was busy telling his friends a ghost story in the dark with a flashlight held under his chin.

"…And if you ever see him and are lucky enough to get away, he'll stalk you for years, driving you to paranoia and sleep deprivation. Oh, and I almost forgot, don't look at him to long, or…HE'LL GET YOU!"

Kazuya flicked the flashlight on and off as Ryo and Shiraishi hid under their blankets. Makoto sat there fascinated by his story.

"So, what does this 'Slender man' do once he gets you?"

"Hell' I don't know. Everyone who has seen him goes missing and is never heard from again. Anyway I'm tired, let's go to sleep."

In the morning, the two groups once again merge and get on the bus to head to Kiyomizu Temple. Once they arrived there, they group decides to sight see. Konata spots a large stone spear held up right by a wooden frame and smaller stones.

"Hey guy! Come look at this! Let's try to pick it up."

Kagami objected.

"I don't know about this Konata, are you sure?"

"C'mon, let's give it a try."

The four girls try to pick it up as Kazuya and his friends laugh. Kazuya steps in.

"Step aside and let the big strong men handle this."

Kazuya, Shiraishi, Makoto, and Ryo all attempt to lift the large spear to no avail. Konata gives Kazuya her signature, cat like grin.

"Ok…so maybe we can't lift it. But you know I did tear a muscle yesterday…"

The group laughed at Kazuya and his excuses. Then all of a sudden, they heard grumbling. Everyone looked at Ryo, who was clutching his stomach.

"Man… I'm starving. Let's stop and get something to eat."

Kazuya looked at his friends in agreement.

"Sounds good. You girls up for anything to eat?"

Miyuki spoke for the whole group.

"We already ate back at the hotel. We can meet up later if you'd like."

Kazuya shrugged and headed off to find a restaurant. The girls headed off to do more site seeing. The group arrived at the God of love's temple. They started to look around and spotted the 'Rock of Love'. Continuing on, the group stops at a love fortunes booth. Konata dug through the box and picked one out.

"This one says 'Great Blessings'. Alright, Kazuya-kun is going to be so happy to hear about that."

Miyuki opened hers next.

"Mine only says fortunate."

Kagami tried to keep her in good spirits.

"Hey, fortunate's not bad. I wonder what mine says."

Kagami opened it up and looked a little confused.

"What the heck does 'Half-blessed' mean?"

Tsukasa attempted to voice her opinion.

"Maybe, it means you're half blessed. You know, good days and bad days with romance."

Konata jumped in as always to mock and hassle Kagami.

"Or you could be half-cursed. You know, like bad luck and stuff."

The group continued on, stopping at a shop and getting ice cream. Their last stop was a stand of devotional tablets that were supposed to fulfill romance. On tablet caught Konatas eye.

"Hey, look at this one. This one says 'Konata is my wife'. I want to buy it, but…I don't have any more money."

Konata looked a little less happy. Kagami saw that and tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kazuya will notice the stand and buy it for you."

Konata looked at Kagami and smiled. The group headed back to the bus before it they were late. Back at the restaurant, Kazuya and Makoto were playing cards outside, waiting for Ryo and Shiraishi to finish 'taking care of business. When they finally got out side, Makoto proceeded to scold them.

"I told you not to eat the shrimp, but did you listen? No, you go and order and extra large plate of it and now look. I swear if we're late I'm going to beat the souls out of you too."

Kazuya agreed to the last part.

"Count me in. Do you know how much Yen I lost to Makoto? He's like a freaking card playing genius."

As the group proceeded to the bus, they passed through the God of Love's Temple. Kazuya passed the 'Devotional Tablets to Fulfill Romance' stand and noticed the 'Konata is my wife' tablet. Kazuya looked up at the sky. He rushed over to the stand and purchased two of the same tablet. On the way back to the bus, he found a jagged rock and carved 'Kazuya is my husband' on the back of each tablet. It took a bit of time to do, but Kazuya felt it was worth it, until they got back to the bus stop only to see the bus pulling off at full speed. On the bus, Konata was explaining the ways of the otaku to her friends.

"See if I didn't watch at least three anime shows and read five manga comics a day, then I w-"

She was cut short at the sight of four boys sprinting as fast as they could, trying to catch the bus.

"Hey, teach! Look out the window, there are some students chasing us!"

Ms. Kuori looked up in surprise. Opened the window to get a better look at the four boys running surprisingly fast. Konata joined the teacher and proceeded to mock them. Kazuya was busy arguing with his friends as they ran. Ryo was hounding him for stopping at the tablet stand.

"You had to *huff* buy those stupid tablets *huff* didn't you? We could've been on *huff* the bus right now if you hadn't been *huff* all mushy and dramatic!"

"Oh shut *huff* the Hell up! You and Shiraishi *huff* were the ones holding us *huff* up at that damn restaurant! You *huff* just couldn't stop eating the *huff* shrimp could you?!"

Shiraishi stumbled a bit and reflected on his memories.

"This is exactly like the time I took that trip to Hokkaido!"

The bus came to a screeching stop and the four boys slammed into the back of the bus. After a pounding to the head from Ms. Kuori, the four boys took their seats, dead tired from the running. When they got back to the hotel, Kazuya remembered the tablets and went off to find Konata. He found her over by the front door of the hotel, waiting for her friends.

"Hey short stack. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami."

Kazuya pulled out the two tablets from his pocket and produced one to her. Konata was shocked to see the tablet she wanted. She blushed and smiled at Kazuya.

"Flip it over. I wrote something on the back."

Konata turned the tablet over to see 'Kazuya is my husband' with a heart around it carved into the surface. Tears of joy streamed down her face. She hugged Kazuya tightly and looked up at him.

"Hey Kazuya-Kun, promise me we'll stay together and get married. Then let's go live in a nice quiet house surrounded by cherry blossoms."

Kazuya looked down into Konatas eyes.

"I promise you we will together forever and ever…Short stack."

The two broke into a kiss and enjoyed each other's company. Kagami, Miyuki, and Tsukasa looked over from the lobby and smiled. Kagami looked over to her friends.

"I think we should leave those two alone for now."

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVENE**

**WELL, LADIES CAND GENTALMEN, THIS IS IT. CHAPTER TWELVE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE STORY. IT'S GOING TO BE SAD TO HAVE TO END THE STORY, BUT I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN GREAT SUPPORTING ME AND MY STORY. SO THANK YOU ALL FOR HELPING ME WRITE LUCK STARS OTAKUS. **


	12. Chapter 11 12

Sorry for the delay everyone. I know it's been a while but school is being such a pain right now. But don't worry, the final chapter will be out this Saturday. So that is three days from now for those of you who don't live in North America. Anyway chapter twelve will be here soon.


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Birthday Konata

**WELL… THE FINAL CHAPTER TO LUCKY STARS OTAKUS. I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT IT'S BEEN A PLEASURE WRITING THIS STORY FOR YOU ALL AND GETTING GREAT ADVICE AND REVIEWS. I PROMISE THIS LAST CHAPTER WILL BE A GREAT READ. SO LETS ALL ENJOY LUCKY STARS OTAKUS. I KNOW I SAID I'D HAVE IT OUT BY SATURDAY, BUT I LIVE IN FLORIDA AND THERE WAS A HUGE STORM THAT KNOCKED OUT MY INTERNET SO I COULDN'T POST IT. THANKS FOR THE UNDERSTANDING EVERYONE.**

**DISCLAIMER: AT THIS POINT…WHO GIVES A CRAP?**

CHAPTER TWELVE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KONATA

Kazuya slammed his fist down on his annoying alarm clock. He looked up with tired eyes and yawned. The first thing he did when he got out of bed was turn to his Play Station. AS he sat down to play, he looked over at his calendar.

"Oh yeah, it's Konatas birthday tomorrow. I have to get ready to get her present."

Kazuya dressed in his usual attire: a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, black jeans and shoes. And who can forget his direct sound headphones. AS he headed down the stairs, he ran into his sister Kazuko.

"Hey little bro, where are you heading off to in such a hurry?"

"No where special, just heading to Gamers for the new manga. I'll be out for a while though so call if you need anything."

As Kazuya headed for the door, he was stopped by his mother, Akemi.

"And where are you off to young man?"

Kazuya sighs and turns around.

"I'm just heading to Gamers. I want to check out the new issues there."

Akemi crossed her arms and stared at Kazuya.

"You know as well as I do that Gamers isn't open today. Why don't you tell me the real reason you're going out?"

Kazuya scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Fine, I'm going out to buy something for Konata's birthday."

Akemi and Kazuko smiled and giggled. The two of them absolutely loved to shop and whenever Kazuya went out, they'd always drag him along to all kinds of stores for women. Kazuko grabbed her keys and had a glare in her eye.

"Alright then, let go!"

Kazuya sighed as he walked out the door and headed to the car with her mother and sister as they headed to the mall.

Kazuya struggled to carry the load of items Kazuko and Akemi had bought. Twenty pounds of clothes in fact. As his knees buckled, Kazuya looked over to one store that suited his girlfriends taste just perfectly.

"Hey mom, I'll be right back. There is something I want to check out."

"Alright, but hurry back. We'll be headed to Victoria's Secret next."

As Kazuya groaned, he handed the load to his sister, who carried everything with ease. As Kazuya headed towards the shop, he read the sign.

"Super Gamers huh? Well I'll be the judge of that."

Kazuya was in heaven. Manga upon manga, DVD collections as far as the eye could see, and cosplay outfits put on display for shoppers to buy. Kazuya smiled.

"Home at last. But… why don't I feel like this would be something Konata would like? I guess she's just so used to me buying her manga all the time. Let's try something different today. I have an idea."

Kazuya made his purchases and left the store, with his plan set in motion.

The next day, May twenty eighth. Kazuya sat in class, waiting to put his plan in motion. As Konata walked into class, Kazuya hid a smile.

"Good morning Kazuya-Kun! Know what today is?"

As much as it pained Kazuya, he pretended not to know that today was Konata's birthday.

"Yeah, today is Monday. Why?"

Konata looked disappointed. She waved him off and sat down.

"Oh…thanks."

Kazuya hurt inside, but he had to make today special for Konata. And this was all a part of his plan. Just the night before, Kazuya called his uncle who was a pilot who flew a small, one seated plane. Kazuya had something special planned for today. As the day progressed, Konata tried hard to get Kazuya to remember her birthday. By lunch, she was completely disappointed. As she sat with a rage in her eyes, Miyuki tried to calm her down.

"I'm sure he remembered; he probably just wants to surprise you is all. Don't worry Konata-Chan."

Tsukasa tried to cheer her up as well.

"Yeah, he couldn't have forgotten your birthday; you two are practically joined at the hip."

Kagami jumped in as well.

"And if he did forget, then I'll beat the memory into him if you want."

That got a small laugh out of Konata, who was feeling a lot better.

"Yeah you guys are right. If he did forget, it'll be the silent treatment for a whole month."

Kagami looked confused.

"You'd still go out with him? Why not just break up with him?"

Konata looked on and blushed.

"Because we made a promise to each other to get married one day. And I plan to keep that promise."

Kazuya sat down with Shiraishi, Ryo, Makoto, and Kazumi. Kazumi had a toothy grin on her face.

"You're in for it now cuz. How'd you forget your own girlfriend's birthday?"

Kazuya sighed as he got glares from his friends.

"I didn't, it's all part of my plan."

Shiraishi laughed.

"Your plan? You sound like an evil villain."

Ryo and Makoto teased Kazuya as well.

"What are you going to do? Take over Konata's heart until you get a bribe?"

"Ha-ha, no he'd use it to take over the world."

Kazuya had a look of annoyance on his face. As he held Ryo and Makoto in head locks, Kazumi laughed.

At the end of the day, Konata told her friends about the party.

"…And there will be lots of games and food! It's going to be awesome!"

As Kazuya walked by, he made sure to stay out of Konata's sight, not wanting to get a searing taste of her anger until he showed up at her front door. As he made his way home, Kazuya was stopped by a police officer, Yui.

"Ah-Ha! And where do you think you're going!? Konata told me you forgot her birthday and I'm here to scold you!"

Kazuya looked at Yui with an emotionless expression.

"I didn't forget. Its part of a surprise I have planned for her. Just don't tell her that or it'll ruin the surprise."

Yui eyeballed Kazuya suspiciously.

"Hmmm, I don't believe that for a bit. You're probably going home to throw a last minute gift together aren't you?"

Kazuya pulled the receipt to his purchases out of his pocket and showed it to Yui. The shock on her face was enough to make him laugh.

"Whoa, you spent that much money for supplies!"

"That's only half of what I spent. I'm doing something really special for Konata and I was up all night working on it. I didn't catch a wink of sleep."

Yui scratched the back of her head and laughed.

"Well I can see that you aren't lying, but why are you pre-"

Kazuya clapped a hand over Yui's mouth and put a finger up to his lips.

"Shh, I don't want anyone to hear. Listen it's a surprise so do me a favor and don't let anyone know that I'm coming to Konata's party ok? In fact, make it seem like I'm not going at all."

Yui gave thumbs up to Kazuya as he lowered his hands.

"Alright, you can count on me Kazuya! Just don't mess up or I'll haul you to jail for the rest of your natural born life ok?"

That last part made Kazuya shudder. Yui was crazy and he believed that she would actually do that. As he made his way home, Kazuya took every precaution to avoid Konata, who was pissed beyond comprehension. When he got home, Kazuya readied himself for Konata's big surprise. He phoned his uncle to make sure he was ready.

"Hey uncle Toshiro, are you ready?"

*I'm on my way now. I'll be there by five thirty.*

"Perfect, I'll make sure she sees it by then."

As Kazuya dressed in his new clothes, he made his way to Konata's house.

While at Konata's party, everyone was enjoying themselves, playing games, eating food, and having the time of their lives. Konata had forgotten completely about her deadbeat boyfriend who had forgotten her birthday. She'd just beat the crap out of him tomorrow. Konata smiled and laughed as she played truth or dare with her friends. It was Kagami's turn.

"Ok, Miyuki, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, dare I suppose."

Kagami, Konata, and Tsukasa smiled and gave Miyuki a poster.

"Alright, I dare you to… stand out front with this sign that says 'honk if I'm cute' for five minutes."

Miyuki was dumb founded and speechless. She stuttered trying to object.

"W-what!? N-no, I c-c-can't do that! It's too embarrassing!"

Konata smiled and objected.

"But you'll be earning Moe points if you do. Plus it's a dare so you have to do it. Good luck."

As Miyuki walked out the door, she ran into Kazumi, Ryo, Makoto and Shiraishi who showed up for the party. When they saw the sign, they fell over laughing, causing Miyuki to turn as red as a tomato. AS Miyuki stood outside with the sign, she received tons of honks from passing cars, which only made her blush even more. That all changed when she saw a guy dressed in a white t-shirt, white jeans, and white sneakers and a guitar strapped to his back, walk towards her with a bag in his left hand. Miyuki looked surprised to see Kazuya smiling and waving.

"Kazuya-Kun, what are you doing here?"

"Well I have to tell Konata happy birthday."

Miyuki's mood dropped a bit.

"But how could you forget? She was waiting all day for you to remember and you acted like it was any other day."

Kazuya flashed a toothy grin.

"Who said I forgot? I was planning a surprise for Konata and I put in a lot of work to make it special. By the way…what's with the sign? 'Honk if I'm cute.'"

Miyuki looked flustered and embarrassed.

"It's a dare. I have to do this for five minutes."

AS another car passed by and honked, Kazuya laughed.

"Alright well why don't you take a break for now. Let's go inside. Don't tell Konata I'm here ok. It's a surprise."

Miyuki nodded as she headed inside. Kazuya called his uncle and look up into the sky.

"Hey uncle, are you almost here?"

*Yeah, I'm headed over right now. Just give me the signal when you're ready.*

"Alright. Thanks for doing this for me by the way."

*No problem, I owe you big time anyway.*

"Yeah no kidding. Who knew two beers could get a man that drunk. And in front of the Police station too."

*Alright, alright let's not get into any more detail. I'll talk to you later kiddo.*

As Kazuya knocked on the door, Konata's father _Sōjirō, answered the door and was not at all, pleased to see, Kazuya._

_"Well you have some nerve coming to see Konata after forgetting her birthday. What did you put together a crappy last minute gift or something?"_

Kazuya showed Sōjirō the receipt and let the numbers do the talking.

"With all due respect sir, I never forgot Konata's birthday, I just had a surprise for her and I couldn't let her find out. But you can't let her know I'm here."

Sōjirō gave Kazuya thumbs up as he let him in the house. In order to distract Konata, Sōjirō brought out a really large birthday cake and sung the birthday song while Kazuya slipped behind Konata.

"_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Konata,_

_Happy birthday to you."_

Konata blew out the eighteen burning candles and made her wish.

"I wish to see Kazuya."

At that, Kazuya cupped his hands around Konata's eyes and kissed her head.

"Guess who? Happy birthday Konata."

Konata whirled around and bear hugged Kazuya, only to remember that he had forgotten. Kazuya was quick to defend himself.

"Now before you get mad, look up. There's something you need to see."

Konata looked up to see a small yellow plane fly by with a large banner attached to the tail. It read: _Happy birthday Konata. I love you. Kazuya_

Konata could feel the tears well up as she hugged Kazuya. The two then broke out into a kiss, not caring who saw. AS the kiss broke, Kazuya pulled out the gifts he had gotten Konata; some new manga and a picture of the two otakus. Then Kazuya pulled out a small, dark blue box and presented the ring inside. It was shaped like a heart and held small diamonds around it. Konata looked super surprised as Kazuya slipped it on her finger. She looked at Kazuya, who was smiling warmly. Kazuya grabbed his guitar and sat down.

"Your gifts not done yet."

Kazuya started to strum the two otakus special song.

" _I cannot hide what's on my mind  
I feel it burning deep inside  
A passion crime to take what's mine  
Let us start living for today_

Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna stop us  
No not this time

Take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a Rebel Love Song  
Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a Rebel Love Song

My outlaw eyes have seen their lies  
I choke on all they had to say  
When worlds collide what's left inside  
I hold on tight and hear you pray

Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna stop us  
No not this time

Take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight This is a Rebel Love Song  
Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a Rebel Love Song

Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom  
(Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom)

Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna stop us  
No not this time  
So...  
Take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a Rebel Love Song  
Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a Rebel Love Song  
Take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a Rebel Love Song  
Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a Rebel Love Song"

As Konata cried tears of joy, Kazuya got up and kissed her. The two stood in there own world of bliss and love. Kazuya wiped the tears from Konata's eyes and kissed her one last time.

"Happy birthday. I love you Konata Izumi. ANd I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

**END…OF CHAPTER TWELVE**

**I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED MY STORY. I DEEPLY ENJOYED WRITING FOR YOU ALL AND I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT THIS WAS THE GREATES STORY I'VE WRITEN SO FAR. IF ANY ONE WOULD LIKE TO PM OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT AT ANYTIME, I'M ALL FOR IT. THANKS EVERYONE. YOU'RE THE BEST.**


End file.
